Quand on te dit ange, tu penses ?
by Kaelann
Summary: – Trou du'c, rétorqua Adam avant que ses pensées ne s'orientent droit vers l'archange qui lui était venue en aide si souvent. Sa réponse ne concernait aucunement Michael. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais qualifier ainsi mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Tout était différent. [MIDAM]
1. Je pense abject enfoiré

_Hello mes petites chouquettes !_

_Bienvenue sur ma petite fiction ! Elle est dédiée à un couple tout particulier que j'ai découvert au travers d'une fiction__. Il s'agit d'__**Adam et Michael**__. Ils forment un couple exceptionnel et c'est __**Lacrimis **avec sa fanfic'** "Alone and afraid"**__ qui m'en a fait prendre conscience. Je tenais à la citer parce que ce que vous allez lire est inspiré de sa magnifique fiction. Merci pour tout ^^_

_Vous êtes donc tombées sur une **Midam**__ et dans celle-ci, je vais rester fidèle à l'univers de Supernatural un maximum, tout en me concentrant sur Adam et Michael. Entre eux, ça ne démarrera donc pas sur les chapeaux de roues. En gros, ça se passera comme j'imagine que ça se passerait *-* Leur relation doit être complexe alors, elle le sera._

_**WARNING !**__ Si mon rating est de **M**, c'est parce que j'ai émis quelques idées dérangeantes en ce début de fiction. Mais celles-ci ne sont pas détaillées. Il se peut que plus tard ce rating soit également attribué aux idées un peu plus "chaudes du slip" qui traverseront mes écrits._

_Bien sûr, l'histoire et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas et ne sont certainement pas de mon fait. __**Eric Kripke**__, __tes muses sont mes idoles !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**...**

– **Sale enfoiré !** parvint à articuler Adam pour la énième fois.

Nom d'un chien, qu'il souffrait ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille douleur pourtant, il avait été dévoré vivant par des goules et avait abrité un ange pendant quelques temps durant lesquels, on lui a lancé une cocktail molotov angélique qui l'avait littéralement fait explosé. A ce stade, ce n'est pas vraiment une souffrance puisque l'ange protège forcément son vaisseau. Mais Adam en avait ressenti les relents jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Cela était bien incomparable à ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Impossible de soutenir la comparaison quand on se fait torturer par un ange impitoyable, plus communément appelé Satan. Depuis que le frère d'Adam avait quittée la cage, Dieu sait comment, Lucifer avait reportée son attention sur le cadet des Winchester. Dés lors, Adam est devenu le jouet de l'ange le plus perfide de la création.

– **C'est trop d'éloge**, ricana Lucifer en découpant de nouveaux lambeaux de peaux à Adam.

Ce dernier hurla de toutes ses forces et son cri se perdit dans le néant de cette cage, un endroit si noir, si empli de désespoir et de feu que personne n'oserait s'y aventurer. Adam se débattait corps et âme pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'ange qui se plaisait dans un supplice corporel, au jour d'aujourd'hui. Comme si cette douleur insupportable qui parcourait en permanence chacun de ses membres ne suffisait pas. Son corps était criblé d'entailles et de déchirures faites à mains nues. Parce que Lucifer, en bon ange qu'il est, avait une force inimaginable et ainsi, il pouvait déchirer la peau d'Adam, ce simple humain, comme on déchirerait du papier.

– **Cris plus fort**, ordonna Lucifer en déchirant la peau d'Adam du coude jusqu'à son épaule.

A califourchon sur lui, Lucifer s'occupait de mutiler le buste et les bras du jeune humain qu'il avait entre les mains. Il prenait son temps, goûtant à chaque petit moment de cette suave torture. Quelle chance que deux humains aient été lancés avec lui dans la cage. Il s'ennuyait bien moins que la première fois qu'il y avait été enfermé.

Adam était à des lieux de l'aspect vacances improvisées de Satan. C'était plutôt du genre séjour en enfer, en ce qui le concernait. Si la cage semblait peu à peu aspirer tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves, tout ce qui fait de lui un humain dans une atroce souffrance, ce que lui inflige Lucifer est cent fois pire. Quoi qu'il préfère largement le supplice physique au psychologique. Lucifer était entré dans sa tête trop souvent pour détourner ses dernières pensées raccrochées à son humanité. Il avait dépeint les pires scénarios dans la tête de l'adolescent, bien souvent au sujet des personnes qu'il a pu aimer. Tout particulièrement sa mère. A de multiples reprises, le diable s'est évertué à la martyriser et la mépriser en la violant et en la torturant. Adam n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tuer ce type mais il était trop faible pour se faire. Ce n'était qu'un humain et lui c'était l'être le plus craint au monde.

– **Cris !** s'exclama Lucifer, fébrile devant ce sang qui coulait à flot.

Rien que le touché de l'ange était comme une brûlure faite par un fer à peine sorti du feu. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il irradiait d'une chaleur telle qu'il aurait été capable de se faire un tête-à-tête avec le soleil. Alors ces entailles qu'il faisait avec ses ongles étaient proprement insupportables. Sans parler de ces moments où il le mordait avec ses dents ardentes. Ou quand il l'empoignait généreusement pour déchirer sa peau. Seigneur ! Comment pouvait-il exister une douleur aussi intense ?!

Jamais il n'oserait l'admettre, mais Adam rêvait toujours d'être secouru par n'importe qui. Par ceux qui se disaient être ses frères, s'il le fallait. Mais il avait tellement besoin que cette souffrance cesse. C'était insupportable. Inimaginable. Il avait besoin de repos. D'un instant où il pourrait respirer normalement sans pousser de ses hurlements qui enflammaient sa gorge. _Dieu, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !_

– **Ça suffit !** clama une voix imposante, rauque.

Si l'on pouvait appeler ça une voix. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une voix humaine mais d'après Sam, ils avaient de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas leurs véritables voix. Devant les sourcils interrogateurs d'Adam, il a présumé que les deux anges qui leur tenaient compagnie et qui avaient été éjectés de leur corps à l'arrivée étaient coincés dans une forme intermédiaire. Une apparence qui limitait leurs pouvoirs mais qui avait quand même celui de leur consumer les yeux à tous les deux. Combien de fois les deux frères avaient eu les yeux carbonisés parce qu'ils avaient eue l'imprudence de les ouvrir. A présent, Adam les gardait clos. Hormis quand Lucifer s'en prenait subitement à lui alors qu'il se perdait dans l'espoir fugace d'une sécurité illusoire. C'est ce qui était arrivé, il y a plusieurs heures – s'il s'agissait bien d'heures – et si le reste de son corps ne le faisait pas atrocement souffrir, il se tordrait de douleur et essuierait ces larmes de sang qui avaient si impunément coulé sur ses joues et ses tempes.

Adam se tourna vers la voix qui avait retentie, dans l'intention de jauger de qui avait parlé même si seul Michael avait pu intervenir. Ce dernier n'avait rien d'un héros. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de soigner les plaies d'Adam ainsi que ses yeux brûlés mais il n'intervenait que rarement dans les tortures de son frère. Il restait assis dans un coin sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Les quelques fois où il s'est interposé entre son frère et son ancien véhicule, Adam avait la nette impression qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser, entre les rires sadiques et les cris tonitruants.

Même si l'adolescent ne pouvait pas plus saquer sa tronche de cake que celle de Lucifer, il fut envahi, bien malgré lui, d'une reconnaissance transpirante. Un maigre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres avec douleur. Il sentit la poigne de fer brûlante de Satan quitter ses bras et il devina que celui-ci s'était levé pour faire face à son frère.

– **Je commence tout juste à m'amuser**, déplora Lucifer d'un ton qui laissait imaginer un enfant privé de son jouet.

Adam grimaça. S'il avait la force de bouger, pas de doute, il lui collerait son poing dans la figure. Même si cela impliquait d'être réduit en cendres une nouvelle fois avant d'être brusquement ramené à la vie pour de nouvelles tortures. Adam détestait cette fichue cage. Elle ne tolérait pas la vie. Du moins, pas la vie humaine. Il était bien là, dans son corps, mais il ne pouvait ni mourir, ni manger, ni dormir. Pourtant il était épuisé et cette sensation de faim qui étranglait son estomac lui prouvait bien qu'il était encore vivant.

– **Et moi, je commence tout juste à avoir envie de t'éclater ta sale tronche**, marmonna Adam, inaudible.

– **Il me semble que tu lui as assez fait payer à lui seul, ce que son peuple mériterait selon toi**, déclara Michael d'une voix glaciale.

– **Ce n'est jamais assez**.

– **Je n'en supporterais pas davantage. La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à lui, attends-toi à me trouver sur ton passage.**

– **J'aimerais bien voir ça !** ricana Lucifer.

Et sa voix raisonna comme un écho. A cela, Adam devina qu'il s'était retiré dans l'étage en dessous. Il avait eu le temps de spéculer que la cage avait deux étages, seulement, aucun escalier n'y menait, aucun ascenseur. Il n'y avait que ces trous d'bals d'anges qui pouvaient y accéder. L'humain qu'il était ne savait même pas ce qui se trouvait dans ce rez-de-chaussée et franchement si parfois sa curiosité le pousserait bien à devenir barge tant il n'avait plus que ça à penser, au fond, il ne voulait même pas savoir. Tout ce qui concernait cette cage n'était qu'abomination pour lui. Il n'était même pas parvenu à en délimiter les parois. Il avait trop peur de s'engouffrer trop loin dans ce noir intense pour s'y aventurer.

Adam poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il constata qu'il pouvait enfin respirer. Dans son geste, une intense douleur remonta jusqu'à son cerveau. Il avait des côtes de cassées. Si ce n'est toutes. Lorsqu'il ressentit une source de chaleur se rapprocher, il ne se méfia pas. Il savait que c'était Michael qui venait le soigner, comme il le faisait souvent. Il reconnaissait sa présence par rapport à celle de son frère. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de mots pour décrire cela, mais il s'était habitué à l'énergie de ces anges. Il les avait apprises, par la force des choses.

Quand de deux doigts posés sur le front, Michael remit Adam sur pied, ce dernier respira profondément. Il n'avait plus mal. S'il se sentait plus que redevable à Michael, il n'avait pas la force de le remercier. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était ici et même si quelques fois, il en venait à se dire que c'était son destin d'y être, un point c'est tout, il lui en voulait toujours. Et l'archange ne semblait pas affecté par cette rancœur pourtant palpable que lui vouait le jeune homme. En même temps, rien ne semblait toucher ce type. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Adam le sentait, l'entendait et le savait. Il l'avait abrité en lui alors, il savait comment Michael fonctionnait : comme un iceberg.

– **Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu me soignes**, admit Adam en s'asseyant en tailleur. **Tu veux offrir un corps tout neuf à ton frangin pour chaque noël que t'as loupé avec lui ?**

– **Nous ne fêtons pas noël et Jésus n'est pas né en décembre**, se contenta de répondre Michael de sa voix inhumaine.

Adam gardait les yeux fixés sur les vieilles pompes qu'il n'avait pas enlevées depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il rêvait encore souvent de les enlever pour pouvoir marcher pieds nus mais il avait l'impression que s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas déchaussé sur le sol de la cage, elle l'engloutirait tout entier.

– **Tu n'es pas décidé à me dire pourquoi, hein ?!** bougonna Adam.

– **Et toi, tu n'es pas décidé à simplement dire « merci ».**

– **Désolé, mais le petit voyage auquel tu m'as obligé à participer ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs alors j'estime quand même que c'est le moins que tu me doives.**

– **Je te trouve bien insolent**, déclara Michael dont la voix vrombit étrangement. **Je ne te dois rien.**

C'était la première fois qu'Adam percevait un changement dans sa voix monocorde. Elle semblait rugir comme le cri d'un lion enragé et cela eut le don de faire dresser les poils sur ses bras.

– **Tes potes ailés, ils me doivent ma mère et quant à toi, tu me dois ma vie. Il me semble que c'est beaucoup alors jouer les infirmières n'est pas cher payer.**

Adam avait pu sentir la puissance de Michael quand celui-ci était en lui alors il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle était incommensurable mais il savait que parler librement ne lui vaudrait pas la mort puisqu'on ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Quant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire d'autre, Adam était certain que son frère était bien meilleur dans l'art de la torture donc il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

– **Cette même inconscience...** déclara l'ange, manifestement perdu dans ses pensées. **C'est aussi énervant que fascinant.**

Ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait, Adam secoua la tête pour se forcer à revenir au sujet qu'il voulait aborder depuis le début.

– **Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?** s'enquit-il, enfin.

Du coin de l'œil, l'adolescent perçut la lumière qu'émanait l'archange s'intensifier. Il devait être en train de le dévisager en ce moment-même.

– **Je t'ai entendu prier.**

C'est vrai que les serviteurs de Dieu ne peuvent qu'entendre les prières qui lui sont adressées. Adam ferma les yeux, regrettant tout d'un coup d'en être venu à de telles extrémités. Il l'avoue, il avait accordée une confiance aveugle aux anges qui l'ont plus que déçus et depuis, il se refusait obstinément de penser qu'un quelconque Dieu pouvait exister. Et si c'était lui qui avait créé les anges, il se disait fréquemment qu'il pouvait se les carrer où il pensait.

– **Ce n'est pas toi que je priais**, précisa Adam en se raclant la gorge, embarrassé.

– **Non, ta prière était ouverte à tous les êtres pouvant t'entendre mais, en ces lieux, je suis le seul à en être capable.**

– **Et alors ? Parce que j'ai prié ton paternel pour que ton frangin arrête de me torturer, tu es intervenu ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi et du sort que me réserve ton frère.**

Adam leva les yeux vers le noir intense de la cage. Même la lumière que produisait Michael ne parvenait pas à illuminer ses contours. C'est comme si elle n'en avait pas. Il se demanda si Lucifer avait déjà cherché à en délimiter les bordures. Après tout, en plusieurs milliers d'années, il avait eu le temps de se poser la question.

– **Je ne dis pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire du sort d'un petit humain sans importance mais tu ne devrais pas te trouver là.**

– **Je me sens très valorisé, d'un coup**, marmonna Adam pour lui-même. **Donc c'est pour ça que tu me soignes ? C'est parce que je ne devrais pas être ici.**

– **Je pense que mon père voudrait que je me comporte ainsi.**

– **Tu aimes vraiment ton père**, conclut Adam.

Ça, il l'avait déjà constaté par le passé. Quand Michael était en lui, il avait entraperçu ses motivations, ses pensées et elles ne tournaient qu'autour de ce qu'il devait faire. Des crédos qui régissaient sa vie à l'infini. Tuer son frère était loin d'être une partie de plaisir, mais il se devait de le faire. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. C'est ce que son père attendait de lui. C'était le but de sa vie.

Adam comprenait ça. Durant son enfance, lorsque ce soi-disant père venait le voir, il se demandait toujours comment il devait se comporter pour qu'il l'aime davantage, pour qu'il reste auprès de lui. Puis, il a arrêté de se poser la question en voyant la souffrance que cela apportait à sa mère quand il venait. A ce moment-là, il est devenu le fils que sa mère voulait qu'il soit. Il a tout fait pour qu'elle soit fière de lui, y compris travailler comme un acharné. Il avait eu son diplôme avec les meilleures notes de sa classe.

– **Il nous a créés comme ça**, affirma Michael. **Tous les anges l'aiment.**

– **Je te comprends**, murmura Adam.

La lumière de Michael crût davantage et Adam en déduit qu'il était encore en train de le fixer. Ce qu'il trouvait très gênant. S'il pouvait se tourner vers lui, il le foudroierait du regard pour qu'il arrête. Pas qu'il ne supportait pas le regard de l'ange mais ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il le détaillait minutieusement comme il était sans doute en train de le faire. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cet embarras parce que Lucifer pouvait bien le fixer autant qu'il voulait, la seule chose qu'Adam retenait, c'était son envie croissante de lui enfoncer son poing dans sa tronche d'illuminé.

* * *

_C'est comme ça que se termine ce premier chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je tiens à rester fidèle aux personnages et à l'histoire originelle alors je vais prendre mon temps pour qu'entre __**Michael et Adam**__ ce soit... alchimique x)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_On se dit à la prochaine ;)_


	2. Je pense enflure ailé

_Hi ! _

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est un peu plus tranquille que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût._

_Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier __**Erimoon**__ pour sa review. Mon salaire est de savoir que je peux transporter certaines personnes alors merci ! En espérant ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir ;)_

_Et bien sûr, merci à **Lacrimis** pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, t'es la meilleure ;)_

_Aller, sans plus de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**...**

– **J'ai dit non !** s'écria Michael.

Lucifer était en train d'harceler son frère pour pouvoir se défouler sur Adam mais ce dernier ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils parlaient dans une langue qui ne lui était pas familière et leurs voix étaient devenues insupportables pour des oreilles humaines. Adam se les bouchait comme il le pouvait mais du sang suintait d'elles, il le sentait. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que ça faisait d'entendre deux anges se crêper le chignon alors qu'ils sont sous leur vraie forme. Dans la cage, ce n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir...

Adam ignorait depuis combien de temps Michael le défendait, mais à chaque fois que Lucifer s'approchait trop près de lui, il intervenait. En dépit des bonnes intentions de l'ange, ça commençait à l'embarrasser. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense, hormis sa mère, et il n'estimait pas en avoir besoin. Quoique cela soit un véritable soulagement de ne plus être torturer à longueur de temps.

L'adolescent perçut soudainement une espèce de « boum » et il comprit que Lucifer était retourné au rez-de-chaussée. A côté de lui, la lumière devint de plus en plus forte. Michael venait probablement s'asseoir près du jeune homme. La dernière fois qu'il avait osé tourner les yeux vers lui, il avait constaté que Michael, dans sa vague forme humaine emprunte d'une lumière aveuglante, avait reproduit sa propre façon de s'asseoir. En dehors du fait que ses yeux furent littéralement brûlés par la vue d'un ange, il avait été amusé de constater que Michael essayait de trouver une posture confortable en le copiant.

– **Ça devient gênant**.

– **Quoi donc ?** s'étonna Michael.

– **Le fait que tu me défendes comme ça.**

– **Je te l'ai dit, je ne fais nullement cela pour toi.**

– **Quand même. J'aime pas me sentir comme un être inférieur qui a besoin de protection.**

– **C'est ce que tu es**, affirma Michael.

Adam poussa un soupir. Il le savait que c'était ce qu'il était devenu mais il préférait se dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Du temps où il était humain – parce qu'on ne peut pas estimer être humain dans la cage – c'est lui qui prenait la défense des plus faibles. Sa mère disait souvent qu'il était comme le feu : imprévisible et vif. Cela lui rapportait souvent des heures de colles qu'il estimait déshonnêtes.

– **C'est quand même énervant**.

– **Je ne comprends pas. Tu préfères être torturé ?**

– **Non, j'suis pas maso !** se récria Adam. **Mais imagine un instant qu'on prenne ta défense, à toi, le Grand Michael, un archange craint par tous.**

– **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne ma défense**, affirma Michael après un petit temps de réflexion.

Adam fit claquer la paume de sa main contre son front. Ces derniers temps, il discutait beaucoup avec Michael – par beaucoup, il entendait le maximum possible avec un ange, soit une dizaine de phrases entre d'infinis silences – et il tournait toujours les conversations de cette manière. Il fermait la discussion avec une phrase qui lui paraissait d'une évidence sans nom, laissant Adam complètement pantois. Ce dernier avait eu le temps d'observer que les anges manquaient cruellement d'imagination et aussi d'un certain sens de l'humour. Les quelques fois où le jeune homme s'était essayé à une vanne que n'importe qui aurait trouvée hilarante, il répondait par quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport. C'était bien pire avec les métaphores que l'ange décortiquait à chaque fois. _Impossible de discuter avec ce type_, s'était souvent dit Adam.

Encore une fois, il baissa les armes et décida que la discussion était close. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas eue l'occasion de profiter d'autant de tranquillité depuis bien longtemps et cela, il le devait à Michael. Heureusement qu'il était là, tout compte fait.

– **Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.**

– **Il y a des tas de choses que tu ne comprends pas**, affirma Adam, d'un ton las.

– **Pourquoi tu aimes les hamburgers ?**

Tant sa question l'ébranlait, Adam ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers l'ange avant de fermer précipitamment les yeux. Pourquoi Michael lui posait une telle question ? La cage le rend vraiment étrange, celui-là.

–** Pourquoi j'aime ce que j'aime ? Ça, mon vieux, c'est une question sans réponse. Les goûts sont dans la nature, tu comprends ?**

– **La nature, c'est mon père qui l'a créée.**

– **Et il nous a créés pour qu'on invente ces merveilles de graisses et les aime. T'en as d'autres des questions dans ce genre ?!**

– **Quelques unes.**

– **Arrête !** s'exclama Adam, exaspéré. **Je sais ce que tu penses de mon espèce. J'ai lu en toi quand tu étais à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais que jamais ta curiosité ne pourrait être attisée par les humains. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

– **Juste des réponses**, répondit-il, peu affecté par les accusations de son ancien hôte.

Adam plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les questions de Michael. Elles paraissaient suspectes. Lui en avait des tas à son sujet mais ne les avait jamais posées par peur de se faire envoyer bouler. Il connaissait l'étendue de son amour pour sa famille ainsi que son indifférence totale envers l'humanité. Mais il ne savait pas grand-chose sur sa vie en dehors de quelques détails sur Lucifer quand ils s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer.

– **Si tu veux me poser des questions, il faudra répondre aux miennes**, lui lança Adam.

– **Je ne vois pas ce que…**

– **Contente-toi d'acquiescer**, le coupa Adam. **Quel âge as-tu ?**

– **Je suis bien plus vieux que l'humanité, elle-même.**

– **Ça ne me dit pas quel âge tu as**, s'impatienta Adam, irrité.

– **Je ne saurais te le dire. Nous autres, anges, nous ne comptons pas les années.**

– **Ni les jours ?**

– **Non.**

– **Donc ça veut dire qu'ici ou au Paradis, c'est du pareil au même pour toi. Bordel, vieux, tu dois te faire chier comme… non, laisse tomber.**

– **Nous ne nous nourrissons pas, donc nous n'avons pas d'excréments.**

Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il s'était retenu de débiter cette expression si humaine qu'il ne comprendrait pas et lui se vocalisait sur un détail de sa phrase qui lui avait échappé. Il secoua la tête, agacé.

– **Mais tu n'es jamais venu sur Terre avant ? Tu n'es venu que pour détruire ton frère ?**

– **Non, j'étais déjà venu avant cela. Quelques fois. En l'occurrence, je suis venu éclairer les visions d'un prophète, du nom de Daniel qui avait prédit la venue au monde de tes frères mais aussi le fait que ce seraient nos véhicules à Lucifer et moi. Je suis aussi venu sauver la vie de Gabriel, entre autres. La plupart du temps, j'apparaissais pour protéger l'humanité des démons ou d'eux-mêmes.**

Adam avait du mal à imaginer le point auquel la vie de Michael pouvait être redondante. Avant cette attaque de goules, il lui était déjà arrivé de sentir une certaine lassitude envers sa propre existence mais il n'avait pas idée de l'offense qu'il se faisait à lui-même, à l'époque.

– **Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?** s'enquit Michael qui ne parvenait pas à identifier son expression.

Adam se dérida brusquement et lui dit qu'il ne faisait aucune tête. Avant que Michael ne continue à lui poser des questions sur ses grimaces, il lui dit de l'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait. L'archange réfléchit un instant.

– **Pourquoi as-tu finalement accepté d'être mon véhicule ? Tu savais que mes frères ne te rendraient pas ta mère alors pourquoi as-tu dit oui?**

– **Tu ne l'as pas lu dans mes pensées quand tu étais en moi **? lâcha Adam, sarcastique. **Ton frangin, Zachariah, m'a fait vomir mes tripes, alors…**

– **Lucifer t'a fait bien pire et tu ne t'es jamais départi de ton courage. De plus, Zachariah était mort, tu pouvais très bien me dire non. Alors pourquoi ?**

– **Je… j'en sais trop rien. Quand je t'ai vu apparaître, j'avais cette étrange question qui planait dans mon esprit et qui résumait assez bien mes pensées « qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être habité par un ange ? ». J'ai longtemps cru en vous. Quand j'étais gamin, je priais souvent les anges pour qu'ils protègent ma mère. Et même si en grandissant, je suis devenu un peu amer envers toutes ces croyances, elles ont été ravivées quand j'ai rencontré tes frères. Eux n'étaient que des enflures. Surtout crâne d'œuf, d'ailleurs. Mais quand j'ai senti ton énergie, si pure, si belle, si forte, j'ai songé que tu étais peut-être différent. Et puis, je voulais me rattraper avec mes frères. Je ne les ai pas cru un seul instant et j'ai insulté leur… notre père sans aucune hésitation mais ils sont quand même venus me secourir. Alors, j'ai dit oui pour que Dean n'ait pas à le faire… Et en plus, tu m'as enfermé ! J'avais le choix entre être cramé sur place et être possédé par un ange. C'était vite fait.**

Michael resta silencieux pendant un long moment à tel point qu'Adam en vint à penser qu'il ne voulait plus parler, ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais lui n'en avait pas fini. Il avait bien envie de lui retourner la question.

– **Et toi alors ? Zachariah m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas ton vrai véhicule alors pourquoi tu m'as choisi, finalement ?**

– **Parce que tu as dis oui**, admit Michael avec une sincérité qui déconcerta Adam.

– **Tu savais que j'allais dire oui ?**

– **Non mais mieux valait tenter quelque chose avec toi, plutôt qu'avec Dean.**

Il voyait donc Dean comme quelqu'un de plus entêté et fort que lui. Quelque part, Adam s'en sentit vexé. Il était pourtant au trente-sixième dessous, autant au sens propre qu'au figuré, mais son égo prit très mal cet état de fait.

Il fit la moue et s'allongea sur le sol ardent. Ces foutus anges réchauffaient la cage toute entière et si le corps d'Adam arrivait à se renouveler en eau alors qu'il n'en ingurgitait pas, il avait atrocement soif et il transpirait abondamment. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et de sa chemise en jean, qui étaient nouées autour de sa taille, mais il pensait de plus en plus fréquemment à se balader en caleçon dans la cage. Néanmoins, il lui restait des poils de fierté qui l'empêchait d'en venir là.

– **Sans déconner, si le soleil venait à disparaître vous pourriez le remplacer**, se plaignit l'adolescent.

– **Pardon ?**

– **J'ai remarqué que tu étais bien moins chaud que ton frangin, mais à vous deux vous créez une canicule dans un endroit qui ne voit même pas le soleil.**

Michael ne répondit rien. Il était chaud, ça oui. Mais sous sa véritable apparence, il l'était bien plus.

– **Au fait, c'est quoi ces histoires de formes intermédiaires ? Sam m'en a parlé mais j'ai pas compris. Celle que tu as n'est pas la vraie ?**

– **Non, la cage nous a modelé une nouvelle apparence qui inhibe nos pouvoirs. En réalité, je mesure plusieurs mètres de hauteur, ma voix est insupportable pour des oreilles humaines et je suis bien trop lumineux pour que tu puisses ne serait-ce que m'apercevoir. Je suis bien plus chaud aussi.**

– **Heureusement. Me sentir comme Jack** (_NdA : Il fait référence à Jack dans « Jack et le haricot magique »)_ **ne m'aurait pas vraiment emballé, en plus de cuire sur place.**

– **Jack ?**

– **Laisse tomber.**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre l'ange et l'humain. Ce dernier avait eu les informations qu'il voulait et Michael ne voyait pas l'intérêt de poursuivre la conversation. Il ne savait pas qui était Jack et il n'en avait cure.

Bientôt, Adam plongea dans ses pensées les plus noires qui tournaient autour du désespoir qu'un jour il puisse sortir d'ici et de la peine de perdre sa mère. Sans parler de sa peur que Michael décide de ne plus le défendre et qu'il se fasse attraper par Lucifer. Il éprouvait aussi une certaine lassitude de vivre qui était bien plus présente avant que Michael décide d'intervenir dans ses séances de géhennes. Il aurait voulu ne plus penser à ces fatalités tortueuses mais c'était impossible dans ces moments de silences. Il n'allait jamais sortir d'ici, donc jamais mourir et donc toujours rester avec les deux anges les plus puissants de la création. Il était horrifié par cette idée, autant qu'il y trouvait un certain confort. Il était peut-être maso, tout compte fait, parce que cet endroit devenait peu à peu sa nouvelle maison. Pas qu'elle soit comparable à un lieu de convergence familiale où on aime se retrouver, mais la cage était juste le seul endroit où il pouvait rester, dorénavant.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ? Je tiens à le préciser, si on devait donner une estimation en temps, je dirais qu'au moins deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Michael a secouru Adam, la première fois ;) Le prochain chapitre sera encore plus éloigné dans le temps mais je ne saurais donner d'estimation exacte parce que comme Adam, je suis un peu perdue à ce niveau-là. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas ^^_


	3. Je pense éblouissant fumier

_Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux remerciements : à **Mademoiselle KAY** et **adelaide . australia**, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie au possible que mon boulot vous plaise ! :D _

_Une nouvelle fois, je vous rappelle le rating ! **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

_Maintenant que j'ai dit ce que je tenais à dire, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**...**

– **Putain de merde !** s'exclama Adam avant que Michael ne pose deux doigts sur son front. **Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'essayer de te regarder !**

Une nouvelle fois et dans un réflexe plus qu'humain, il avait voulu entrevoir le visage de Michael après que celui-ci ait dit quelque chose de plutôt surprenant. Chose qu'il avait complètement oubliée quand ses yeux furent littéralement cramés par la lumière trop vive.

– **Ferme les yeux**, lui intima Michael.

Ce dernier avait beau se comporter toujours aussi froidement et avec au moins autant de dédain qu'auparavant, Adam le considérait à présent comme un ami. Ou du moins, à ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Malgré ses craintes, Michael n'a jamais cessé de le défendre depuis qu'il avait prié son Dieu de le sauver. Il s'obstinait à se mettre sur la route de Lucifer qui devenait de plus en plus hargneux envers l'adolescent. Ou plutôt envers le fait que son propre frère ose le défendre.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'Adam bénéficiait de cette protection angélique ? Un mois ? Une année ? Il l'ignorait. Mais s'il s'entêtait à garder un infime contact avec le monde des humains, parfois en comptant tout simplement les secondes, il s'était presque résolu au fait qu'il resterait ici pour l'éternité aux côtés d'un ange aussi intimidant que déroutant et du Diable en personne. Un merveilleux avenir, en somme.

– **Quoi ?** s'exclama Adam, réfractaire.

Il lui faisait peut-être plus confiance qu'avant mais pas assez pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il se sentait plus rassuré quand ses paupières n'étaient pas closes. Une fois, se croyant en sécurité, il les avait fermé une seconde et Lucifer l'a attrapé par la tête pour plonger ses doigts brûlants dans son crâne, juste avant que Michael n'intervienne de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.

– **Ferme les yeux**, répéta Michael.

– **Non.**

– **C'est pour t'aider.**

– **T'en fais déjà trop pour moi.**

– **Je pensais que quoique je fasse, j'aurais toujours une dette envers toi.**

– **Tu te rappelles de ça ?** s'étonna Adam qui avait l'impression que cette discussion remontait à des décennies.

– **Les anges n'oublient jamais.**

– **Eh bien, ça c'était avant.**

– **Tu ne me fais pas confiance**, devina l'archange.

– **Si mais…**

– **Alors fais ce que je te dis.**

Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait parfois la sensation de parler à une fille. Il le manipulait de la même façon et quand il le lui avait fait remarqué, un peu pour rigoler, Michael lui avait dit que le sexe n'était pas aussi fondamentalement défini chez les anges mais qu'il était bien ce qu'on pouvait appeler un être masculin. Ce à quoi, Adam avait rigolé sans que son interlocuteur ne comprenne quoique ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ri depuis qu'il était dans la cage. Michael l'avait dévisagé promptement.

Finalement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et Michael se pencha au dessus de lui. Il déchira un morceau du t-shirt noir d'Adam assez long et il s'ouvrit le bras dans une sorte de crépitement. Il plongea le tissu dans son sang - qui n'en était pas vraiment, d'ailleurs - avant de l'enrouler autour de la tête d'Adam, formant un voile devant ses yeux.

– **Au travers de ce bandeau, tu devrais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sans que notre lumière te gêne.**

– **Je pourrais vous voir, alors ?**

– **Si on veut.**

– **Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça plus tôt ?**

– **Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.**

– **Celle de m'empêcher de me cramer les yeux un bon paquet de fois n'était pas assez valable à tes yeux ?!** s'emporta Adam.

– **Pas vraiment**, admit l'ange.

Il était incorrigible. Si Adam était habitué à son franc parlé qui frôlait l'inconscience, il se sentait aussi offensé que Michael estime enfin qu'il ait assez d'importance pour lui confier un bandeau magique qui lui aurait ôté quelques souffrances.

– **Je ne savais pas non plus si ça fonctionnerait**, ajouta finalement Michael après un long silence durant lequel Adam semblait renfermé sur lui-même. **Là-haut, dans ma vraie forme, il serait impossible de me voir même avec un bandeau imbibé de mon sang, mais je me dis qu'ici avec ses propriétés protectrices et le fait que je sois moins puissant, tu pourrais peut-être réussir à me voir. Tu ne veux pas essayer ?**

– **J'ai même pas envie de te voir**, conclut Adam en desserrant l'étreinte du bandeau autour de sa tête.

Michael se sentait un peu pris de court par la réaction d'Adam. Pourquoi était-il si froid, d'un coup ? Il lui avait pourtant apporté une nouvelle solution à un problème de taille. Voyant qu'Adam tournait la tête dans le sens opposé, Michael chercha à se mettre dans son champ de vision mais le jeune homme fit exprès d'éviter tout contact visuel avec celui-ci. L'archange se souvint brusquement d'un jour où il avait refusé à Gabriel de jouer au jeu qu'il avait créé et qui consistait à sauter sur son dos en riant et en lui donnant des ordres fébriles. Michael refusait de faire une telle chose. C'était comme d'obéir aux commandements de quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Il était plus digne que cela. Mais la lumière de Gabriel avait brusquement chuté et il s'était replié sur lui-même comme un humain le ferait. N'aimant pas voir son petit frère déçu, il avait finalement accepté. Adam se comportait en ce moment-même de cette manière. Etait-il déçu par quelque chose qui aurait échappé à son contrôle ?

Au bout d'un temps, Adam se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir plus loin tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il était furieux que finalement, il n'y ait que lui qui se soit attaché à Michael. Il se rendait compte qu'il réagissait comme un gamin pour quelque chose qui n'aurait même pas dû le surprendre mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'indifférence que l'ange portait à son espèce toute entière ?! Il le savait pourtant. Michael ne considérerait jamais l'humanité comme quelque chose d'autre qu'une armée de cloportes. Alors Adam devait n'être qu'une manière de passer le temps, un nouveau but pour satisfaire son besoin d'amour paternel, un insecte sans importance qui le détournait de la chute irrémédiable vers quelque chose de plus obscure venant de son frère.

Et au fond, Michael n'était rien de plus qu'une créature qui l'aidait à s'en sortir et la seule avec qui il pouvait discuter. S'il a l'impression d'avoir de quelconque lien avec lui, c'est parce que sinon, il serait seul au monde. Il n'aurait plus aucun espoir et il se perdrait dans une détresse morbide qui l'engloutirait dans une tornade de désillusions.

– **Quel trou du'c**, marmonna Adam en levant finalement les yeux vers l'ange.

Il fut stupéfait que ses yeux ne soient pas brûlés sur le champ. Il ne voyait pas très bien au travers du tissu noir mais il apercevait une forme humaine qui émanait d'une lumière blanche. Cette dernière ne faisait que lui picoter les yeux mais c'était tellement moins désagréable que lorsque ses globes oculaires entraient en combustion. Michael était de dos, droit comme un I, il semblait fixer le noir devant lui. A quoi pensait-il ?

Subitement, Adam sentit quelque chose attraper sa cheville et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Michael avait disparu de son champ de vision pour être remplacé par Lucifer. Celui-ci était tellement proche de lui qu'Adam sentit instantanément la température grimper de plusieurs degrés. Pendant un instant infime, le jeune homme se figea devant le visage du diable. S'il ne voyait pas nettement les traits intermédiaires de l'ange, il manqua de le confondre avec son frère. Il voyait une ressemblance flagrante avec Sam. C'était comme s'il avait ce dernier devant lui mais qu'il s'était fait greffer de microscopiques ampoules sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté.

– **Sam ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

– **Non, pas Sam.**

Lucifer le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Ses mains, brûlantes comme les flammes d'une gazinière, vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets.

– **Des prières ?** s'enquit Satan, jubilant à l'idée d'entrer de nouveau dans la cervelle de l'humain.

– **Va te faire foutre !** rugit Adam qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

– **Faisons quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.  
**

Sur ce, Lucifer plongea son esprit dans celui d'Adam. Il chercha un souvenir heureux qu'il pourrait lui faire revivre avec un arrière-goût infernal. Il trouva un souvenir qu'il avait autrefois mis de coté. Il voulait le garder pour un moment particulier et Lucifer trouva que cet instant était idéal. Il avait tellement besoin de ruiner les espoirs de la seule fourmi qu'il avait à portée de main alors autant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Lucifer se retrouva au beau milieu de ce que les humains appellent un gymnase, sous la forme humaine de Sam. L'esprit d'Adam lui apprit qu'ils étaient à son bal de promo. Et alors que des couples d'adolescents débordant d'hormones se frottaient les uns contre les autres au son d'une espèce de symphonie particulièrement répétitive et irritante à l'oreille, Lucifer remarqua l'humain qu'il cherchait, près de lui. Il était en train de se trémousser avec une jeune femme brune aux yeux marron qui avait un certain goût pour les vêtements noirs. Celle-ci le regardait avec des yeux énamourés qui fit grimacer Lucifer tant il était écœuré par cette vision. Les humains et l'amour… une histoire qui n'en finissait jamais de l'exaspérer.

Mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était séparer les couples heureux. Et alors que les deux adolescents échangeaient un baiser passionné, Lucifer attrapa la jeune femme par la gorge et l'écarta d'Adam. Ce dernier fut, comme d'habitude, pétrifié sur place à regarder Lucifer ruiner l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Le diable réduit le cou de la jeune Kristin Mac Guy à l'état de cendres rouges alors qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à son étreinte.

– **J'ai peut-être été un tantinet trop vite !**

D'un claquement de doigt, Lucifer remit la jeune femme sur pied qui s'exclama dans la foulée qu'il avait plutôt intérêt de dégager s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui règle son compte. Elle avait du caractère, la petite mais elle n'avait pas idée qu'ainsi elle excitait l'imagination de Satan. Ce dernier la saisit par le col de sa robe bouffante et attrapa sa langue d'une main pour la lui arracher d'un geste sec. Le sang jaillit comme une fontaine écarlate et Lucifer lâcha le souvenir de l'humaine qui s'effondra sur le sol pour recracher le sang qui envahissait sa gorge tout en hurlant de douleur.

– **Qui règle le compte de qui ?** s'esclaffa Lucifer.

Une fois, l'hémorragie calmée, l'humaine se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard mauvais, en dépit de la douleur qui semblait tordre son corps tout entier. N'aimant guère cet affront, Lucifer lui administra un coup de pied qui la fit s'allonger sur le dos dans un gémissement tonitruant qui résonna dans la pièce. Il fit ensuite apparaître une espèce de fil barbelé dix fois plus pointu que ceux que les humains fabriquent, et il l'enroula autour de la jeune femme aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait pour profiter de chaque pointe qui s'enfonçait profondément dans sa peau blême. Il commença par les jambes et finit par la tête pour percer ses yeux comme on percerait du papier bulle. Le meilleur. Une fois qu'elle fut enroulée comme un sapin de noël tranchant, il réfléchit à ce qui serait le meilleur pour la suite. Lui faire faire des bonds de plusieurs mètres de hauteur lui semblait tout à fait délectable puisque l'impact à la chute lui infligerait une souffrance inimaginable.

Muet et horrifié par cette vision d'horreur, Adam voulait faire quelque chose ou au moins fermer les yeux mais il en était incapable. Il restait les yeux braqués sur cette abominable scène. Il avait fait bien pire à sa mère mais il ne le supportait pas plus. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Kristin. Des horreurs, ça, c'était certain.

_Michael !_ pensa instinctivement Adam, désespéré. C'était la seule lumière dans sa tête à l'heure actuelle. Comme ça l'était dans la cage, de toute façon. Il était l'unique personne qui restait toujours à ses côtés et qui veillait sur lui, même si ce n'était pas forcément dans son intérêt.

Subitement, alors que Lucifer s'apprêtait à lever le bras pour élever Kristin dans les airs, un homme brun qu'Adam n'avait jamais vu surgit de nulle part et le força d'un geste à s'éloigner de la fille. D'un claquement de doigt, il remit cette dernière sur pied et ignorant leur existence, elle dansait maintenant avec le souvenir d'Adam. Un autre Adam, celui de ce jour-là. Et là, il comprit. Il comprit que Michael avait entendu son appel et qu'il venait l'aider, une fois de plus.

– **Michael !** s'écria Adam, soulagé.

Lucifer lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir parler. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais il semblait avoir repris les pleines capacités de mouvements de son visage. Il souriait comme un débile alors qu'il avait deux anges dans le crâne. Deux anges qui pourraient réduire son cerveau à néant rien que par leur présence.

Michael se tourna vers Adam et déclara d'une voix normale et grave.

– **J'ai entendu ton appel.**

– **Merci, vieux.**

Michael pivota vers son frère et esquiva un coup qu'il voulait lui envoyer. Michael attrapa le poignet de son frère et le força à sortir de la tête d'Adam de deux doigts posés sur son front. Il fut ainsi catapulté hors de ce souvenir dans une lumière blanche. Adam fut de suite libéré de l'emprise de Lucifer.

– **Tu reprendras conscience quand je m'en irais de ton souvenir**, lui apprit Michael.

Adam hocha la tête avec un sourire, rassuré qu'il soit venu à son secours.

* * *

_Le temps a coulé sous les ponts depuis que Michael a sauvé Adam la première fois, je dirais que c'est un an après, en temps humain. S'ils semblent plus proches, c'est donc on ne peut plus normal x) Le tempo entre les deux hommes est lent mais ils font leur bout de chemin._

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ^^ _


	4. Je pense emmerdeur fantasmé

_Et les chapitres passent..._

_Le prochain sera publié dés demain, sauf empêchement d'ordre titanesque ^^_

_Encore une fois, je remercie toutes celles qui prennent la peine de commenter, vous savez comme vous me faites plaisir :D_

_**Lacrimis**, **Tsuh**, vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur, merci, mes poulettes !_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses...?**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**...**

La plupart du temps, Lucifer stagnait au rez-de-chaussée, vexé que son frère prenne la défense d'un humain avec autant d'ardeur. Michael, peu affecté par les états d'âmes de son frère, restait aux côtés d'Adam, l'humain qu'il avait sauvé presque instinctivement. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus bavard et hésitait bien moins à poser des questions à l'ange. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était au goût du jour.

– **Alors cette apparence que tu as prise dans mon souvenir, l'autre jour, c'est celle que tu as sous toute cette lumière ? Mais pourquoi Lucifer ressemble trait pour trait à Sam alors que toi, tu m'es parfaitement inconnu ?**

– **Tu ne peux tout simplement pas nous voir alors tes yeux nous identifient moi et mon frère, comme tu devrais nous voir. Autrement dit, tu apparentes Lucifer à Sam parce que c'est uniquement sous cette forme que tu l'as vu. Ton frère, lui, devait le voir sous d'autres traits. Quant à moi, tu as probablement composé un visage à partir d'un humain que tu aurais vu une fois et me l'a attribué parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'imagines.**

Depuis qu'il avait ce bandeau sur les yeux, Adam n'était plus condamné à scruter indéfiniment les ténèbres comme il le faisait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Il pouvait observer Michael. Sans trop d'insistance parce qu'au bout d'un temps, ses yeux entraient dans une combustion lente particulièrement douloureuse. Si c'était réellement lui qui imaginait son visage, il était aussi inhumain qu'il aurait pu le penser. Adam n'était pas homosexuel, et il ne le dirait sans doute jamais à voix haute, mais il avait dessiné un visage bien harmonieux pour Michael. Adam le croirait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode mais, d'après lui, ce n'était que de sa caboche dont il était issu. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours projeté l'archange sous une forme humaine, parce que son cerveau ne pouvait concevoir autre chose. Brun aux yeux verts, c'était bien ça. Il avait ce même menton délicat, ce même nez droit et ces mêmes prunelles incandescentes que dans son imagination. Et son fin visage était aussi inexpressif qu'il l'aurait cru.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa tête, sans toute cette lumière qui se dégageait de lui, il avait eue l'impression que ce fossé qui n'avait de cesse de s'agrandir entre eux, se rétrécissait enfin. C'est comme s'il avait vu sa petite part d'humanité. Petite, minuscule mais bien là. Depuis, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec l'archange qui avait comme résolution première de se battre avec son frangin et ainsi de cramer la moitié de la planète. Adam arrivait même à oublier qu'il était la même personne que celle qui était entrée dans son corps. C'était étrange comme sensation. C'était comme si ses derniers actes rachetaient ses fautes alors qu'en fait, c'était impardonnable. Du moins, ce n'était pas à Adam de lui accorder quoique ce soit. Lui qui n'était qu'un insignifiant être humain.

Ça, Michael ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler en permanence. Néanmoins, à présent, Adam en souriait tout en répondant qu'il n'était peut-être qu'un humain parmi tant d'autre, mais qu'en tant que tel, il était dans la même situation que le grand archange qu'il était. Ce à quoi Michael ne trouvait jamais rien à répondre puisqu'il avait raison.

– **Oui, tu es comme je me l'imaginais et c'est assez déroutant**, admit Adam.

– **Et que vois-tu ?**

– **Deviendrais-tu curieux, Michael ?** s'amusa Adam en songeant qu'auparavant, il n'aurait jamais posée cette question si triviale parce qu'il n'en aurait pas vu l'intérêt.

– **Pas du tout. Je voudrais juste savoir comment toi, tu me vois.**

– **C'est ce qu'on appelle la curiosité, Michael**, rit Adam.

Michael pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Adam s'obstinait à affirmer qu'il devenait curieux et surtout pourquoi il riait. Mais il montrait de nouveau toutes ses dents et faisait un bruit bizarre avec sa gorge. C'était bien le rire qu'il avait déclenché chez lui mais il ne le voulait pas.

Après s'être calmé plutôt rapidement à cause de cette sensation pesante qui volait dans l'air de la cage et lui donnait l'impression que c'était un crime de rire en pareils lieux, Adam réfléchit brièvement à la réponse qu'il devrait donner à Michael. A court de mots, il dit ce qui lui passait par la tête.

– **Tu es beau.**

– **Beau ?** ne comprit pas Michael.

Pour lui, ce qui était beau, c'était les œuvres de son père, pas les humains en particulier mais la nature, les détails infimes auxquels il avait songé… Jamais, il n'aurait dit ou pensé que lui, l'était. Même dans l'imagination d'un de ces singes sans poils.

– **Par pitié, ne me demande pas de définir le sens du mot « beau » parce que je risque d'en avoir pour un siècle.**

– **Nous avons du temps à perdre**, lui rappela Michael.

– **C'est vrai, mais moi, je n'ai pas la patience de t'en donner la définition. Alors disons simplement que tu es… plaisant à regarder.**

Adam perçut une agitation au niveau de l'œil droit de l'ange mais il était incapable d'en voir les détails. La lumière était trop intense et son bandeau, trop épais, lui voilait la vue. Il présuma qu'il plissait l'œil d'incompréhension.

– **Ça veut dire que tu aimes me regarder ?**

Adam s'était lancé sur une pente glissante en lui disant qu'il était beau et en insistant sur ce point. Détourner le sujet lui semblait à présent d'une nécessité primordiale.

– **Etant donné que tu es la seule chose qui ne soit pas noir dans cette foutue cage, je dirais que oui mais quand je disais plaisant à regarder, je parlais de manière général. Je pense que quiconque te voyant te trouverait beau. Enfin tous ceux qui seraient dans mon corps cradingue.**

– **Les humains ont une conception de la beauté très étrange.**

– **Disons que nous trouvons beau ce qui l'est, la plupart du temps. Et nous regarder entre nous est très conventionnel. C'en est devenu l'une des seules choses sur lesquels, nous pouvons débattre en ayant des avis divergents. Mais avec un physique comme le tien, je pense que la conception universelle de la beauté serait indiscutable.**

– **Tout le monde me trouverait beau, selon toi.**

– **Oui, m****ais ça ne serait pas plus simple que tu regardes dans mon esprit, ce qu'il en est ?** s'enquit Adam qui trouvait enfin la voie pour détourner la conversation.

– **Bien sûr, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais jamais essayé à imaginer un humain, ou du moins un physique humain. Pour moi, vous vous ressembliez tous mais j'ai récemment constaté, qu'en réalité, vous étiez bien plus différents que les anges ne le sont entre eux.**

– **Donc ça t'amuse de t'imaginer ?**

– **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre**, avoua Michael, impassible.

– **Je vais t'aider**, clama Adam qui trouvait cela presque ludique d'enseigner à un ange comment imaginer.

Il le décrivit d'abord succinctement mais sous l'impulsion des interrogations de l'ange, il dut approfondir sa description pour que celui-ci puisse avoir des éléments précis sur lesquels se baser. Certains éléments étaient carrément ambiguës et n'importe qui aurait cru qu'Adam était homosexuel mais Michael ne le voyait pas sous cet _œ_il. Pourtant, son portrait était clairement trop élogieux. Adam, lui-même, se trouvait franchement bizarre. Il employait des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais employés pour décrire un homme, avant. C'en était trop précis.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser au caractère singulier de ses propos. En même temps, il n'avait nul élément de comparaison. Aucun humain normalement constitué demanderait à son interlocuteur de le décrire, sans raisons apparentes. Peut-être que tout le monde aurait dit la même chose de Michael.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est court, mais en réalité, c'est parce qu'il formait un tout avec le chapitre 5, au départ et il faisait presque quatre milles mots, ce qui pour moi est trop long. Alors je l'ai découpé. C'est devenu mon chapitre détente ^^_

_C'était un truc qu'il fallait que je fasse. Derrière l'amusement que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre, il y a un véritable sens caché. Une question qu'on soulève tous une fois dans sa vie, athée ou pas. A quoi ressemble l'ange que vous imaginez ?_


	5. Je pense luciole déglinguée

_Merci à toi, **Tsuh**, pour ton magnifique commentaire :D Comme ça fait plaisir de lire des reviews pareilles :D_

_(Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai changé le rating. Il n'y a pas de raison précise. Je me suis simplement dit qu'elle correspondait plus à la catégorie **M**)_

_Sur ce, comme promis, voici, le chapitre 5 (tant redouté pour moi). Bonne lecture, mes p'tits loups ! ;)_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**...**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Michael fixait le vide la cage pendant qu'Adam tentait vainement de s'endormir. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un siècle, du moins, c'était son impression. Quand les tortures ne le détournaient pas de son envie de dormir, son corps se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il était complètement harassé et affamé. Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus obsédé par l'idée de faire une sieste et de manger. Si possible un de ces délicieux hamburger maison que sa mère lui faisait quand son job le lui permettait. Mais rien que d'y penser, son estomac se plaignait d'un grognement douloureux lui rappelant que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour avoir de telles envies.

D'ailleurs, son corps réagissait d'une autre manière depuis qu'il avait retrouvé les aptitudes de rire et de sourire, en même temps que celle d'espérer et de vivre grâce à Michael. Son corps se plaignait maintenant de nouvelles douleurs comme si la cage lui infligeait des souffrances inédites pour lui faire oublier tout ça. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Si ce n'était pas le pied non plus, il se sentait allégé d'un poids quand il était avec Michael alors pas question d'oublier ou d'ignorer. Son corps pouvait bien se tordre en deux, il ne renierait pas Michael et ces nouvelles émotions qu'il croyait oubliées à tout jamais. Il ne voulait pas vivre mais il était en vie et bien décidé à ne plus croupir dans ce désespoir poignant.

– **Tu vois cette lumière ? **souffla Michael, brisant ainsi le silence reposant.

– **Vieux, la seule lumière que je vois, c'est toi. D'ailleurs, tu dois avoir une Duracell dans le cul pour briller aussi fort, aussi longtemps.**

– **Ouvre les yeux**, lui ordonna Michael qui ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la blague douteuse d'Adam sur son physique.

– **Pourquoi ?** soupira celui-ci qui n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux tant il avait les paupières lourdes.

– **Je crois que tu peux sortir d'ici, Adam.**

– **Si c'est une blague, il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne ce qui est drôle et ce qui ne l'est pas, parce que ça, en l'occurrence, c'est vraiment mauvais !**

– **Je ne blague jamais.**

– **Ça, je veux bien te croire**, ronchonna Adam en se redressant sur les coudes.

Il concentra son regard sur un petit point lumineux qui était en train de faiblir.

– **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?** marmonna Adam.

– **Il n'y a pas deux minutes, ce point était bien plus vaste et plus lumineux. Je crois que c'est une porte de sortie. J'ai déjà vu la même chose quand je t'ai secouru, la dernière fois. Juste avant que tu m'appelles.**

– **Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je pourrais sortir de cette maudite cage ?**

– **A quoi pensais-tu, il y a une seconde ?**

– **Heu…** marmonna Adam en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues.

Comment lui dire qu'il pensait justement à lui et à l'espoir qu'il lui apportait ? Comment lui dire qu'à présent, il s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait d'humanité ? Comment lui dire que quelque part, l'ange incarnait la vie pour lui ?

– **Ça recommence,** constata Michael. **Je suis certain que mon père a prévu une échappatoire pour les humains qui se retrouveraient coincés ici.**

Voyant les traits sérieux de son ami, Adam se redressa et croisa les jambes sous lui. Il n'arrivait pas à envisager que Michael ait pu dire une chose pareille. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que l'on puisse sortir d'ici. Impossible, c'était un rêve !

La lumière bleutée scintillait devant eux dansant devant leurs prunelles ébahies.

– **Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce truc est un moyen de sortir ?** lui lança Adam. **La cage est assez perfide pour créer une illusion et nous avaler tout crus.**

– **Cette cage est faite pour un ange. Elle veut te recracher depuis que tu es là. Connaissant l'amour que vous porte mon père, il a dû prévoir quelque chose.**

– **Génial !** s'exclama Adam qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. **On y va !**

– **Tu m'as mal compris. Tu es le seul à pouvoir sortir d'ici.**

Adam ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva brusquement. Michael l'imita silencieusement.

Perdu, l'adolescent prenait la mesure de ce que venait de spéculer Michael. Si la sortie était bien ce truc qui voletait devant eux et variait d'intensité, il était évident qu'Adam devait essayer de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Mais sans Michael, cela lui paraissait surréaliste. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il eut l'impression que le fruit desséché qu'était devenu son organe vital reprenait soudainement et douloureusement vie dans son torse. Laisser Michael seul avec son frère. Seul dans la cage. Seul avec lui-même. Impossible. Après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui, Adam ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser tomber. C'était devenu une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, son ami, une espèce de confident, aussi. Leur lien était devenu indicible. La simple idée de l'abandonner l'horrifiait. Il n'était pas lâche et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de laisser Michael à son sort.

– **Alors je reste**, décida Adam.

– **Comment ?** ne saisit pas Michael.

– **Je reste ici. Si c'est pour t'abandonner, je préfère encore croupir dans la cage du monstre qu'est ton frère.**

– **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

– **Je ne veux pas t'abandonner !** articula Adam en détachant volontairement chaque mot. **Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est hors de question.**

Et ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer mutuellement pendant un laps de temps qu'aucun ne saurait déterminer. Michael ne comprenait vraiment rien. Pourquoi Adam qui s'était longtemps plaint d'être ici par sa faute, désirait à présent rester ? Il souffrait beaucoup depuis qu'il était dans la cage, sans doute bien plus que lui qui était apte à en subir les effets désastreux. Il savait pourtant manipuler cette langue qu'Adam parlait mais impossible de déterminer le sens exact de sa phrase.

Finalement, il se décida à réagir.

– **Tu dois partir. Ta place n'est pas ici.**

– **Tu n'as aucune certitude que je puisse sortir d'ici alors la discussion est close.**

– **Non, mais c'est évident.**

– **Je ne veux plus en parler.**

Adam s'allongea de nouveau en croisant les jambes. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à cette ridicule lumière qui avait triplé d'intensité. Il ne sortirait pas tant que Michael ne pourra pas en faire autant, un point c'est tout. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'agissent les amis.

Suite à un silence qui traînait en longueur et durant lequel Adam avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait attrapé ses tripes pour les serrer avec une force prodigieuse, sans parler de cette sensation que son sang bouillait sans ses veines comme s'il avait été enfourné dans un four à 200°C, il reprit finalement le fil de la discussion.

– **Attends**, dit soudainement Adam en se redressant. **La cage a été créée pour un seul ange : ton frangin. La sortie t'est peut-être aussi destinée.**

– **J'en doute**, admit Michael.

– **Il faut essayer.**

– **Je serais probablement désintégré.**

Adam se leva et la lumière refit surface. Il voulait que ça marche. Il fallait que ça marche. Michael n'était pas plus destiné à se retrouver ici que lui. Le seul fait qu'un ange tel que lui soit enfermé dans une prison était un blasphème.

– **Et si tu revenais à l'intérieur de moi ?**

– **Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable et je pense que même dans ton corps, je pourrais être désintégré en essayant de sortir.**

– **Non, pas si tu me laisses aux commandes comme Sam quand il nous a lancés dans la cage. Tu serais capable de te blottir dans un coin, à l'intérieur de moi pendant que je nous fais franchir ce truc ?**

– **Bien sûr mais c'est très risqué. Autant pour moi que pour toi. Ce type de portail, j'en ai déjà traversés et il ne tolère pas beaucoup d'individus. Et là, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un portail humain. Si nous nous y engouffrons alors que nous avons fusionné, tu peux tout aussi bien être détruit de la même manière que moi. Tout comme seul moi peux l'être.**

– **En gros, on a une chance sur trois de nous en sortir tous les deux**, constata Adam.

Adam baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que donnerait une expérience pareille mais même s'ils avaient une chance sur un million de survivre à ça, il fallait qu'ils essaient. Tous les deux.

– **Cool ! Allons-y !** sourit Adam.

– **Je…**

– **Tu veux rester coincer ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Je vais répondre pour toi : non et si tu ne viens pas, je ne bouge pas. Alors on y va !**

Adam tendit les bras devant lui comme pour lui dire que les portes de son esprit étaient ouvertes. Michael l'avisa, hésitant. Comment avouer à cet humain qui paraissait plus attaché à sa vie que lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir ? Il avait au moins raison sur un point, Adam était ici par sa faute et ce n'est pas lui qui devrait s'y retrouver mais son frère, Dean. Michael avait besoin d'un corps pour l'abriter et l'aîné des Winchester s'y refusait catégoriquement. Ce n'était pas un humain qui allait se dresser sur le chemin de son ultime mission alors il avait choisi Adam. Néanmoins, jamais les choses n'auraient dû se passer ainsi. Il aurait dû gagner et rendre son corps à Adam avant de retourner au Paradis. Ainsi la discorde qui y régnait se serait estompée avant de disparaître complètement. A l'heure actuelle, Michael était convaincu que sa mission n'était pas finie. Si on ne lui donnait plus d'ordre et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il pensait que s'il voulait mettre un point final à sa mission, il devrait rester dans la cage et s'assurer que Lucifer ne sorte pas. Il s'y était résolu depuis longtemps et jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'Adam insisterait pour qu'il le suive. C'était tellement bizarre venant de quelqu'un comme Adam Milligan. Michael pensait avoir compris qu'il lui en voudrait toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais apparemment, les humains avaient la mémoire courte.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ?** intervint subitement Lucifer.

Synchrones, Michael et Adam se tournèrent vers Lucifer. Celui-ci venait d'apparaître à plusieurs mètres d'eux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Appréhendant le fait qu'il puisse découvrir l'existence du portail, Adam se pencha vers Michael pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il vienne en lui et qu'ils partent tout de suite pour semer le diable. Michael se tourna vers lui.

– **Non, Adam. Il faut que je m'assure que la cage restera fermée.** **Pour cela, il faut que je reste dans ma propre enveloppe. Je serais juste derrière toi.**

– **Mais…**

– **Vas-y, je te suis**, promit Michael.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il mentait et il avait la nette impression qu'il ne savait pas le faire. Pourtant, Adam hocha la tête avec un sourire et sans un regard derrière lui, il s'élança dans la lumière bleutée qui devenait tellement intense qu'elle en était plus aveuglante que les anges eux-mêmes.

Lorsqu'Adam eut disparu, Lucifer voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais Michael l'arrêta d'un geste en le frappant en plein visage. Michael n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Le but de sa vie était d'empêcher son frère de faire du mal. De le détruire. S'assurer qu'il resterait ici était la moindre des choses. Alors que Michael s'apprêtait à se battre une nouvelle fois avec son frère, il sentit quelque chose saisir son poignet.

– **Laisse-moi te dire que tu mens très mal, Michael**, ricana la voix d'Adam avant de finalement entrer dans la lumière bleutée dans laquelle il s'était dissimulé pour faire croire à Michael qu'il y était entré. **Mais, je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser ici.**

Michael aurait voulu protester mais Adam ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Si on avait cru possible d'obliger un ange à faire quoique ce soit, l'humain qui s'en chargea en fut des plus surpris. L'apparence intermédiaire des anges les rendait plus faibles, ça, c'était indéniable mais quelque part, Adam savait que Michael voulait le suivre. Il avait soif de liberté comme n'importe qui. Ou plutôt n'importe quoi. Et sa place n'était pas dans la cage, quoiqu'il en pense.

* * *

_Dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre est un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas aussi bien que ce que je voulais au début. J'espère ne pas être trop sortie des sentiers battus._

_Mais vous, avez-vous aimé ? Dites-moi tout ^^_


	6. Je pense trou du'c intéressé

_Yo !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, je tiens à faire mes remerciements à **Tsuh** (ma plus fervente commentatrice *-*) et **Petite cuillère de chantilly** ! Merci pour vos reviews, mes poussinettes :D_

_Et je tiens également à rappeler le rating qui est de **M** ;)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**...**

Rien.

Adam ne se souvenait de rien.

Sa sortie de la cage était complètement dans le noir. Il se rappelait de son séjour dans celle-ci mais la dernière image qu'il ait d'elle était cette drôle de lumière bleue dans laquelle il était entré avec Michael.

_Michael _! Où était-il ? Il dégagea les mains qu'il avait hâtivement abattues sur son visage en percevant cette luminosité aveuglante. Sa vue refusa de se stabiliser en dépit du bandeau qu'il avait ôté dans la foulée. Il fermait et ouvrait les yeux par intermittence mais une migraine atroce s'obstinait à sévir dans son crâne. Il l'ignora promptement tout comme les picotements désagréables dans ses paupières.

Il reconnut tout de suite le cimetière où Michael et Lucifer s'étaient organisé un rencard depuis des milliers d'années afin de régler leurs différents et ainsi de cramer la moitié de la planète. Cet endroit où sa vie et celle de Michael avaient radicalement changées.

– **Bordel de merde !** gémit-il, accablé.

Adam avait la nette impression de ne pas avoir revu la lumière du jour depuis des dizaines d'années. Ici, ça n'avait pourtant pas bougé. L'herbe jaunie, les pierres tombales asymétriques et l'ambiance lourde presque insupportable, propre à chaque cimetière. Quoique celui-là ait sa propre ambiance. Avoir accueillis deux des êtres les plus puissants au monde ne devait pas avoir arrangé sa cote. Adam leva le nez vers le ciel ombrageux dans le but que ses yeux s'habituent une bonne fois pour toute à la luminosité. Une bourrasque glaciale souffla brusquement et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Putain, que c'était bon d'avoir froid.

Sa joie du moment passée, Adam se rappela brusquement que les énergies si puissantes et si pures des deux anges qui lui avaient tenue compagnie si longtemps s'étaient envolées. Il balaya les lieux du regard, à la recherche de Michael mais il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas là. Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait senti.

– **Michael, vieux, t'es où ?**

Adam tenta de se relever mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et tout son corps fut parcouru par une atroce douleur similaire à ce qu'il ressentait dans la cage mais de façon plus forte, plus réelle. Il lâcha un gémissement mais s'entêta à se relever tout en adressant une prière à Michael pour qu'il le rejoigne. Il attendit quelques minutes appuyé contre une pierre tombale qui menaçait de lâcher sous son poids, que l'archange se montre mais il ne le fit pas. Adam songea au pire. S'il était réellement sorti de la cage et que ce n'était pas un ultime piège sadique de Lucifer, il se pourrait que Michael ait été désintégré quand il a passé ce foutu portail. Après tout, il semblait croire qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la cage. Et si… et si, par sa faute, Michael était mort ? S'il avait raison et qu'Adam l'ait tout bonnement tué en voulant l'aider ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, Michael était le tout premier ange créé par Dieu. Le plus puissant. Il ne pouvait pas rendre l'âme à cause d'un simple portail. Impossible ! Mais alors, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Adam s'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'obliger à partir, comme ça ? Ceci étant, il savait à ce moment-là que personne n'obligerait l'archange Saint Michael à faire quoique ce soit et que s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu le réduire à néant d'un simple claquement de doigt. Il avait donc tenté le coup, en désespoir de cause.

– **Merde !** bougonna Adam en cognant contre la pierre tombale contre laquelle il était adossé.

Sachant pertinemment que Michael ne le rejoindrait pas maintenant, il emprunta le chemin qui permettait de sortir du Stull Cimetery. Sa démarche était particulièrement vacillante, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pratiquement pas eu à se mouvoir dans la cage l'handicapait réellement. Sans parler de ces espèces de courbatures particulièrement douloureuses qui hantaient son corps tout entier.

Il évoluait tranquillement sur le chemin graveleux, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Les sourcils froncés sur son front, une chose l'obsédait. Michael était-il sauf ? Il ne l'admettrait sans doute pas mais ça lui faisait bizarre de ne plus être aux cotés de l'archange. Cela lui semblait anormal. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait passé dans la cage. Trente ans peut-être ?

– **Putain, Michael, t'es où ?** marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

En percevant un son qui lui était délicieusement familier, Adam releva la tête des graviers qu'il fixait. Il était presque arrivé au bout du sentier qui débouchait sur route. Une voiture passa devant lui. C'était bien ça. Il avait reconnu le bruit d'un moteur. Il se précipita vers la route en entreprit de faire du stop.

Heureusement, il fut rapidement pris par un automobiliste très sympathique qui le déposa au pied d'un supermarché en lui indiquant l'hôtel Days Inn où il pourrait passer la nuit à petit prix. Il le remercia sincèrement et se dirigea vers le rayon lessive où il pourrait trouver le nécessaire pour laver ses fringues parce que franchement, avec tout ce sang dont était imbibés son jean et son t-shirt, il comprenait pourquoi les gens le regardaient de travers. De plus, il ne sentait pas la rose. Autant dans la cage les odeurs étaient comme étouffées, ici, il avait bien envie de se boucher le nez à cause de cette odeur insupportable qui se dégageait de lui. En bousculant une vieille dame peu avenante, Adam lui déroba son portefeuilles afin de pouvoir se payer tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

En arrivant dans cet hôtel au luxe restreint et à la tapisserie ringarde, Adam s'empressa de réserver une chambre. Une chose positive, c'est que son odeur fit fuir les quelques clients qui faisaient la queue. Elle ne sembla pourtant pas déranger le vieil homme qui donna sa chambre à Adam.

– **Excusez-moi, mais… quand sommes-nous ?** s'enquit Adam en dévisageant le vieil homme.

Pas de changement notable ne semblait lui indiquer qu'ils avaient changés de décennie. Le vieil homme ressemblait à toutes les personnes âgées qu'il avait pu croisées du temps où il était un gamin normal.

– **Le jeudi 12 décembre, mon p'tit**, lui répondit le patron de l'hôtel d'un ton blasé.

Il ne semblait même pas surpris qu'Adam soit dans un état pareil et de surcroît, qu'il ne sache pas du tout quand nous étions. Le jeune homme l'en remercia d'un sourire, un peu forcé.

– **Quelle année ?**

– **2013, pardi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?**

– **Oh… une cuite mémorable ! Je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie !**

– **C'est toujours ce qu'on dit**, rit le vieil homme.

Adam lui sourit. Trois ans seulement. En temps humain, il n'avait disparu que depuis trois ans. Il était bien incapable de prendre la mesure des choses, tant son cerveau était embrumé. Il monta dans sa chambre et lava ses vêtements d'un geste mécanique.

Après ce qui semblait être la meilleure et la plus longue douche du monde, Adam s'étala de tout son long sur le lit et soupira d'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas le lit le plus confortable qu'il ait connu et les draps avaient une drôle d'odeur, mais il était si heureux de retrouver un lit qu'il s'endormit avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut un sommeil sans rêves qui combla sa nuit de vingt heures. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'obscurité régnait encore si bien que durant une fraction de seconde il se crut de retour dans la cage. Il tenta de se rendormir, en vain. Finalement, il se redressa sur le lit et s'assit comme il le faisait si souvent dans la cage. Se retrouver dans la pénombre lui faisait du bien. Ainsi, il avait l'impression que Michael était là, juste à côté de lui. Il se remémora son énergie si forte qui lui assurait une sécurité infaillible. Ça lui manquait. Et au fond, cette sensation de protection constante n'était pas la seule chose qui lui manquait. Il y avait aussi ses discussions avec l'archange. Si Michael était incapable de le comprendre entièrement à cause de ses lacunes sur les coutumes de la race humaine, il l'écoutait toujours avec une attention à laquelle Adam n'avait jamais eue droit, auparavant. Et puis, sa façon de toujours détourner les discussions en se concentrant sur des détails qu'il saisissait. C'était hilarant ! Et peut-être n'aura-t-il plus l'occasion de jouir d'une conversation si divertissante…

_Michael, je t'en prie, si tu m'entends, rejoins-moi ! Je suis à Lawrence dans le Kansas, au Days Inn, chambre 22._

Cette prière sonnait creux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait puisque Michael ne se montra pas dans la seconde, ni dans la minute, ni dans l'heure qui suivit.

A l'aube, Adam se fit violence pour sortir de son lit mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il serait bien resté dans le noir complet, par habitude. Au final, cela le rassurait. Il connaissait la cage par cœur et le monde entier lui semblait comme inconnu, à présent. Pourtant, il n'avait apparemment disparu que depuis trois ans. Ça ressemblait clairement à une éternité pour lui et il ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

En sortant du magasin d'armement où il s'était procuré un revolver avec un faux permis, il aperçut un labrador noir dont la laisse était attachée à un banc. Son maître était sans doute dans un magasin alentours mais Adam ne résista pas. Il s'accroupit devant l'animal qui le dévisageait avec un regard franc. Il avait beau donné une impression de force indomptable, il n'aboya ni ne grogna contre lui. Après l'avoir laissé humer son odeur, il caressa doucement sa tête et son poil sembla d'une douceur infinie à Adam.

– **Tu es beau, toi**, murmura Adam avec un sourire mélancolique.

L'animal le regarda d'un air interrogateur comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Adam se rappela alors du jour où Michael lui avait demandé de le décrire. Il n'avait pas non plus compris le sens du mot beau, ou du moins pourquoi il le lui attribuait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire tout en grattant la gorge du chien qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'air de dire qu'il gardait une certaine méfiance envers l'humain qui le caressait. Adam ne lui en voulait pas de se comporter ainsi, il trouvait même cela apaisant.

Soudainement, Adam sentit quelque chose percuter son dos. A la suite de quoi, il perçut un cri de surprise. Il se retourna vers une jeune femme dont la robe blanche, un peu légère pour la saison, était décorée d'une belle tâche de café. Elle s'était manifestement cognée dans le jeune homme alors qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et s'était, par la même occasion, renversé du café sur elle. _Un vrai scénario de film à l'eau de rose_, pensa Adam, exaspéré.

– **C'est pas vrai !** se plaignit la jeune femme.

Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui, peut-être vingt deux ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules étaient, eux aussi, imbibés de café. Adam se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme et derrière lui, le chien aboya voracement. Elle était franchement jolie avec ses yeux bleus et son teint aussi pâle que ceux des poupées de porcelaine. Il préférait les brunes, de manière générale mais il trouva cette blonde très mignonne. Pourtant, il ne baissa même pas les yeux vers le beau décolleté que lui faisait la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Au lieu de quoi, il riva ses yeux aux siens en se demandant si ça valait bien la peine de lui adresser la parole. Elle s'était fait ça toute seule, après tout.

– **Heu…** commença Adam, ne sachant que dire.

– **Vous pourriez vous excuser !** s'exclama la blonde.

– **Pardon ?** s'offusqua Adam. **C'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans et je devrais m'excuser pour les dégâts que vous avez fait ?!**

Il insista bien sur les derniers mots pour lui certifier que ce n'était aucunement de sa faute et que la maladroite, ici, c'était elle. La jeune femme prit d'abord un air théâtralement outré avant de se dérider.

– **C'est vrai, pardon**, souffla-t-elle. **Je m'emporte facilement en ce moment. C'est le stresse, je suis navrée.**

– **Pas grave**, maronna Adam en esquissant un geste pour s'en aller.

– **C'est juste que… j'ai un rendez-vous très important dans une heure et je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater ni d'y aller habillée comme ça. Et je n'ai pas le temps de retourner chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.**

Adam observa longuement son air déconfit. Il en avait oublié que les filles étaient aussi obsédées par leur physique. Du moins, la plupart d'entre elles. Sa mère, elle, n'avait aucun intérêt à faire une crise pour du café renversé sur sa blouse. Elle était infirmière. Le café était encore le meilleur liquide qui puisse la salir.

Finalement dans un élan altruiste, Adam lui proposa de venir à sa chambre d'hôtel pour nettoyer ça. Elle accepta non sans un soulagement des plus palpables. Les mains dans les poches, l'air blasé, Adam marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel aux cotés de cette blonde qui jacassait un peu trop à son goût.

– **Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?** lui demanda-t-elle quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre.

– **Moi ?** s'étonna Adam.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? A vrai dire, rien. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il devait faire. La seule chose à laquelle il songeait depuis sa sortie de la cage, c'était de retrouver Michael. Savoir s'il allait bien. Mais c'est vrai, ça, qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? L'idée de reprendre ses études lui paraissait abracadabrante. Après avoir rencontré des anges, des goules et ses frères, il ne se sentait pas de reprendre une vie normale. D'ailleurs, pour se faire, il lui faudrait de nouveaux papiers, un nouveau nom, un nouveau passé. Rien que cette idée le fatiguait.

Et rester dans le noir, alors ? Il ne le pouvait pas ? C'est pourtant la seule chose dont il avait envie alors que ses yeux le faisaient encore souffrir à cause de leur incapacité à s'adapter à la lumière du jour.

– **J'étais étudiant mais j'ai abandonné pour explorer le monde.**

– **C'est courageux**, sourit la fille.

– **J'ai de la lessive dans la salle de bain, je peux laver ta robe si tu veux.**

– **Ce serait gentil.**

S'il se proposait à le faire, ce n'était nullement par gentillesse mais plus par besoin d'occuper ses mains et son esprit. Ses pensées tournaient autour des mêmes choses et son corps avait du mal à supporter le choc du retour à la vie réelle. Il avait encore ces courbatures atroces et il était tout le temps fatigué et affamé. Il avait pourtant avalés trois hamburgers, une heure auparavant.

Sans aucune pudeur, la blonde enleva sa robe et se retrouva en sous-vêtements dans la chambre d'Adam. Cette vue aurait pu l'exciter si elle n'était pas aussi irritante dans son genre. Elle se forçait à parler depuis qu'il lui avait adressée la parole et il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle avait dû dire son prénom mais il ne l'avait pas entendu et s'en moquait.

Après avoir lavée la robe, il alla la mettre dans un sèche-linge que proposait l'hôtel, au sous-sol. Quand il revint à sa chambre, la blonde était installée sur son lit. Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle comme si de rien n'était. Comme si une fille à moitié nue n'y reposait pas. Il se permit quand même un ou deux coup d'œil peu discrets sur ses formes et admit bien volontiers que ses seins étaient bien faits. Son soutien-gorge pâle les mettait bien en valeur, de surcroît. Autrefois, Adam aurait ressenti quelque chose au niveau de son pantalon, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être tellement blasé qu'il serait incapable d'entrer en érection. Il poussa un soupir. Il se désespérait lui-même.

– **Alors, Adam…** commença-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

– **Comment connais-tu mon nom ?** lui demanda Adam qui gardait la tête froide en dépit de ce qu'elle semblait espérer.

– **Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que je m'appelais Anaëlle.**

– **Ah ?**

Il n'en avait pas le souvenir mais c'était bien possible.

– **Adam, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser.**

– **Vas-y.**

– **Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses… ?**

– **Trou du'c**, rétorqua Adam avant que ses pensées ne s'orientent droit vers l'archange qui lui était venu en aide si souvent.

Sa réponse ne concernait aucunement Michael. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais qualifier ainsi mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Tout était différent. C'était devenu un ami, la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Adam s'était rendu compte qu'en dépit de l'indifférence de Michael pour la race humaine, il lui faisait totalement confiance. Comme il faisait confiance à sa mère et à elle seule.

– **Non, enfin… je veux dire que ce sont des êtres de lumière et de vertu**, se rattrapa Adam, en pensant que ses paroles pouvaient paraître bizarres.

Adam qui était habitué au caractère singulier de certaines questions qu'on pouvait lui poser, ne réagit pas de suite. Mais subitement, il entrevit toute l'ampleur de sa question. Un humain normalement constitué ne poserait pas ce genre de question, de but en blanc. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, un être humain aurait froid ainsi dévêtu en plein milieu du mois de décembre dans une piaule qui peinait à se réchauffer. Adam plissa les yeux.

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **Je suis un ange**, annonça Anaëlle, espérant ainsi déclencher la même admiration naïve chez cet humain que chez ses autres véhicules. **Et je t'ai choisi, Adam.**

D'abord imperturbable, Adam finit par donner un coup sur le lit avant de se lever précipitamment en sortant le révolver caché dans son dos pour le braquer sur la blonde.

– **C'est pas vrai !** s'écria-t-il dans son geste. **Je les attire ! Bon alors, doucement, tout doucement, tu vas te lever et sortir de ma chambre, compris ?**

Anaëlle rigola.

– **Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ?** ricana-t-elle en désignant le pistolet.

– **Non, tu n'es pas la première emplumée que je croise et je sais qu'à part ces foutues lames, pas grand-chose ne vient à bout de vous ! Mais vider mon réservoir sur toi devrait te ralentir un petit peu, juste le temps que je me tire.**

– **Ne sois pas si arrogant. Les balles ne me font rien du tout à part me salir.**

Anaëlle s'avança vers Adam. Ce dernier tira une première fois pour lui intimer qu'elle reste là où elle est, puis une deuxième mais les anges étaient si forts, qu'elle saisit son flingue plus vite que son ombre et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Adam eut à peine le temps de jurer que l'ange lui fichait déjà une torgnole qui manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire mais l'allongea bien volontiers sur le sol. Anaëlle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, la mine triomphante.

– **Je l'ai tout de suite su en te voyant, tu feras un véhicule parfait. Résistant et fort. Ça changera de tous ces humains faibles qui ne me siéent guère.**

– **Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire oui, ma vieille !** répliqua Adam, dégoûté à l'idée qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur de lui.

– **Tu vas me dire oui, sinon je te tuerais.**

– **Je préfère mourir**, lui assura Adam.

– **Tu es sûr ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher un aussi bon corps !**

– **Désolé mais l'optique de me mettre du vernis ne me branche pas des masses ! Tu devrais peut-être chercher un véhicule plus efféminé !**

Sur ça, il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'ange, sans succès. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir son aval, Anaëlle décida d'en finir. S'il ne pouvait pas vivre pour elle, autant qu'il ne vive pas, cette espèce d'importun. Adam soutenait son regard sans se défaire. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Après avoir subi les tortures de Lucifer, personne ne pourrait l'effrayer comme lui avait pu le faire.

Elle braqua sa main au dessus de son épaule, prête à lui arracher le cœur, quand soudain, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Adam et Anaëlle reconnurent tout de suite le bruit qui indiquait la venue d'un autre ange. Un homme dont les vêtements et la barbe semblaient évoquer ceux d'un homme sans domicile fixe venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Il croisa le regard d'Adam et celui-ci eut comme un goût de déjà vu. Il le fixa un instant jusqu'à ce que l'ange saisisse Anaëlle par le cou, ce qui la força à lâcher Adam. Il imaginait sans mal que cet ange était venu chercher ce qu'elle, n'était pas parvenue à avoir : son corps. Ces trous d'balle n'avaient pas changés, décidément.

– **Comment est-ce possible ?** s'exclama Anaëlle.

L'homme qui gardait un regard fixe sur l'ange ne se départait pas de son air inébranlable. Quoiqu'il ait un regard chargé d'une colère dont seule Anaëlle entrevit l'étendue qui suffit à lui certifier sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle allait mourir sur le champ.

– **Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, Michael.**

Un léger spasme agita la lèvre supérieur de l'interpelé et, sans vergogne aucune, il serra son étreinte autour de son cou blême avec une force et une puissance telles qu'elle entra combustion. Elle finit en tas de cendres à ses pieds pendant qu'Adam s'époumonait :

– **Michael ?! C'est toi, vieux ?!**

Les yeux écarquillés, Adam se releva en dévisageant l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Ce dernier se tourna vers son protégé et le contempla d'un regard froid qui lui était propre. Ravi, Adam ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'était bien lui.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'écarta doucement de l'archange en mettant ses mains bien en évidence comme pour lui dire qu'il ne recommencerait plus cette erreur. Michael, droit comme un I, fixait le mur d'en face, complètement impassible. Il plissa les yeux presque imperceptiblement tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Quand il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Adam, celui-ci s'excusa.

– **Conduis-moi à tes frères**, le coupa Michael.

– **Pardon ?!** cilla Adam.

– **Conduis-moi à tes frères.**

– **Oui, ça, j'ai saisi mais pourquoi ?**

– **Je dois voir Castiel et il sera forcément avec eux.**

Adam se souvenait vaguement de Castiel comme étant un trou du'c coincé, du genre bien représentatif de l'espèce. Mais il semblait beaucoup tenir à Dean et il avait un certain cran qu'Adam n'avait pas manqué d'apprécier, même si c'était lui qui lui avait lancé ce cocktail molotov angélique en pleine poire.

– **Tu veux le tuer ?**

– **Ce que je vais faire ne te regarde pas**, déclara froidement Michael.

Ça, c'était tout lui. Toujours aussi secret et aimable, ça faisait plaisir à voir ! Du moins, quand on se prénommait Adam Milligan.


	7. Je pense triple empaffé

_Merci encore à vous toutes, qui lisez et publiez des reviews. Vous savez comme vous me touchez ! Vous vous reconnaîtrez, bien sûr, mais je ne peux m'epêcher de vous citer, **adelaide . australia**, **Petite cuillère de chantilly** et **Tsuh**. Merci infiniment ! :D_

_Alors après tout ce remue-ménage, on va y aller en douceur... Enfin, si on veut parce que franchement je doute sérieusement qu'Adam voit ce chapitre sous le même oeil que moi. _

_Je me suis beaucoup plu à l'écrire, grâce à nos deux protagonistes préférés. Notamment Michael. Ah, je t'adore, si tu savais ! _

_Aller, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains (ne fantasmez pas trop ! Je parlais des miennes x)) _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**...**

Lorsqu'Adam revint dans la chambre après avoir appelé Sam d'un téléphone publique, il retrouva Michael qui attendait à l'endroit même où il lui avait demandé de patienter. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'il prenait toujours tout au pied de la lettre. Pourquoi cela aurait changé, de toute façon ? C'était un ange. Et surtout, c'était Michael. Mais Adam aimait ça. Pendant un instant, peut-être trop long, il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus assister à ce genre de chose.

– **Relax, vieux ! Quand je te disais de ne pas bouger, c'était une façon de parler. Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.**

– **Je n'en ai pas besoin**, déclina Michael.

Adam qui s'apprêtait à s'installer, se redressa comme si de rien n'était.

– **Bon, j'ai une adresse où rejoindre Sam et Dean. Mais avant, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour ton… allure. Sans te vexer, Michael, ton véhicule de SDF ne va pas nous faciliter le voyage. Si tu pouvais aller faire un brin de toilette, moi, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements.**

Ses cheveux bruns et broussailleux étaient tout emmêlés sans parler de sa barbe qui était ornée de quelques morceaux d'aliments non-identifiés. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sales et ils empestaient l'alcool, la transpiration ainsi que la cigarette. Pour un ange, une apparence comme celle-là était un peu inadaptée.

– **Pas la peine**, le rattrapa Michael qui en un claquement de doigt, changea littéralement d'apparence.

Adam écarquilla les yeux devant le nouveau Michael qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux. Il ressemblait à l'homme dont Adam avait affublé les traits à Michael, dans la cage. Brun aux yeux verts tout comme lui, il avait la même taille et la même carrure. Ses cheveux, à présent courts étaient désordonnés et son menton finement rasé lui avait enlevé cet air de vieil homme alcoolique. Il avait soudain bien fière allure.

– **Mais où avais-je la tête ?!** souffla Adam, désabusé. **Tu es un ange ! Tu n'as pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements ni de faire ta toilette !**

S'il avait pu se préparer aussi vite, du temps où il allait en cours, il aurait gagné quelques heures de sommeil.

– **Où est-ce ?** s'enquit Michael.

– **A Oketo mais hé ! **s'exclama Adam quand Michael leva le bras vers son front, semblant vouloir le téléporter.** Je leur ai dit qu'on les rejoignait demain après-midi alors il est hors de question qu'on se téléporte. **

– **Ce serait plus rapide**, protesta calmement Michael.

– **Certes mais si tu n'es pas content, essaie de trouver mes frères sans mon aide**, ronchonna Adam.

– **J'ai besoin de toi**, lui rappela Michael d'un ton neutre.

Adam sourit, triomphant. Evidemment qu'il avait besoin de lui sinon il ne se serait jamais déplacé pour tuer un ange qui voulait prendre le corps d'Adam. Mais ça faisait du bien de l'entendre. Il était parfaitement conscient que Michael ne faisait que se servir de lui pour atteindre un but dont il ne lui faisait qu'à moitié part. Il pensait toutefois avoir besoin de passer un peu de temps avec l'archange, histoire de retrouver ses repères sur Terre. Alors si pour cela, il devait revoir Sam et Dean, il le ferait. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

– **Viens, j'ai réquisitionnée une bagnole.**

Peu confiant, Michael se pencha pour entrevoir ce qu'Adam appelait "bagnole" et qui manquait à son vocabulaire. C'était une de ses boites en métal, visiblement. Ces engins qui servaient aux humains pour se déplacer. Une voiture. Déconcerté, Michael se demanda si Adam avait réellement l'intention de le faire monter à l'intérieur de cette chose.

– **Je ne montrais pas là-dedans**, affirma Michael.

– **C'est ça ou rien.**

– **Rien dans ce cas.**

Adam releva la tête vers son ami. Il était en train de contempler l'automobile d'un air particulièrement mauvais et méfiant. Dire qu'il paraissait réfractaire à l'idée d'y monter serait dérisoire. Adam sourit. S'il n'avait pas pensé à sa réaction en la volant, il trouvait cela amusant à présent. Un archange dans une caisse cabossée, cela semblait complètement dément, maintenant qu'il y songeait.

– **Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, au juste ?**

– **Je n'ai pas peur**, le détrompa Michael, placide.

– **Alors monte**, le défia Adam, sachant parfaitement qu'il voudrait montrer qu'aucune invention humaine ne pourrait entraver le grand ange qu'il était.

Il lui ouvrit la portière, doutant qu'il sache le faire avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour prendre la place du conducteur. En entrant dans l'habitacle de la Ford qu'il avait dérobée à un jeune couple, Adam se tourna vers Michael.

– **C'est si horrible ?** lui demanda-t-il en luttant pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée comme il en mourrait d'envie.

– **Horrible, non. Confiné, oui.**

Michael balayait du regard l'habitacle de la voiture tout en plissant les yeux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se trouver à l'intérieur de cet engin. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un enclos beaucoup trop petit pour lui et dans lequel, il ne pouvait se mouvoir. C'était oppressant.

Adam qui ne pouvait que s'amuser du malaise de l'ange, le regarda longuement en train de s'habituer à l'endroit. Lorsque Michael eut fini d'inspecter les lieux, il se tourna vers son protégé qui avait un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Il était large et particulièrement lumineux. Michael voulut lui demander les raisons de ce sourire, mais Adam secoua la tête et retrouva une mine un peu plus sérieuse.

– **Je sais que tu as mal pris le « tronche de miches » mais ce n'est pas un peu exagéré de le tuer pour ça ?**

Adam aimerait en savoir plus sur ce que voulait faire son ami. Qu'importe ce qu'il entreprenait, il pouvait le suivre dans presque n'importe quoi. Mais s'il voulait vraiment tuer Castiel, Dean l'en empêchera. Ou du moins, il essaiera parce qu'on ne se met pas aisément sur la route de Michael.

– **Je ne vais pas le tuer, Adam.**

Il était un peu soulagé de bénéficier d'un détail de plus. Il n'aurait pas à s'excuser platement auprès de ses frères pour l'attitude un peu meurtrière de Michael.

…

N'en pouvant plus, Adam avait finalement insisté pour qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un motel. Ils n'avaient pas fait la moitié du trajet mais s'il ne se reposait pas, il allait finir par avoir un accident et il est parfaitement hors de question qu'il laisse le volant à un ange qui n'a jamais su que voler.

Il se laissa tomber sur un lit tout en poussant un soupir d'aise.

– **Serons-nous à l'heure si nous nous arrêtons ?** demanda Michael qui le regardait se blottir contre les oreillers.

Adam releva les yeux vers l'ange, débout au pied de son lit. Il le fixait de ses insondables prunelles vertes. Toute l'après-midi durant, Adam avait essayé d'engager la conversation, de savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit sorti de la cage mais Michael n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Adam sentait comme un malaise dans les silences qu'il aimait tant autrefois. Ils n'étaient plus si confortables. Quelque chose clochait.

Il se leva du lit et fit face à Michael.

– **Tu es obsédé par Castiel, je me trompe ?** lâcha Adam. **Tu te focalises là-dessus pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu es sorti de la cage ? Tu es retourné au paradis ?**

Michael cilla. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent et encore moins qu'Adam pourrait le comprendre aussi facilement. C'était décontenançant.

– **On va en discuter**, annonça calmement Adam. **Assied-toi.**

– **Pourquoi m'assiérais-je ?**

– **Pour te donner un genre !** répondit Adam, du tac au tac. **Aller !**

Michael s'assit finalement d'une façon particulièrement raide. Adam s'amusa de son air constipé et de son dos qui restait droit comme une frite congelée, signe indéniable de méfiance. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il s'asseyait sur un lit et à bien y réfléchir, ce devait être le cas. Adam prit place et fit volontairement bondir le matelas pour voir la réaction de l'ange. Sans tourner la tête, Michael jeta un œil mauvais au matelas comme s'il était capable de le gober tout rond. Adam ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qu'il rattrapa par un raclement de gorge peu subtile. Autant éviter de faire remarquer à l'un des êtres les plus puissants du paradis qu'il se moquait de lui. Surtout depuis qu'il a récupéré ses pleins pouvoirs.

– **Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé au paradis.**

Michael haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Adam. Il se demanda instantanément pourquoi il voulait savoir une telle chose. Question qui franchit ses lèvres sans plus tarder.

– **Parce que... Parce que je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse.**

– **Tu devrais dormir**, déclara Michael en se levant précipitamment du matelas qui lui semblait trop instable.

Adam haussa les sourcils. Voilà une façon d'éluder bien prompte qui laissait un goût particulièrement amer dans la bouche d'Adam. Le gouffre naturellement creusé entre eux s'était élargi de plusieurs mètres, d'un coup. Était-ce à cause de leur retour dans le monde normal où leurs différences étaient bien trop mises en évidence pour qu'il subsiste un quelconque lien ? Ou tout bonnement Michael qui refusait de se confier à Adam comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Il faisait peut-être tout un plat de ce qui ne changerait jamais entre eux : le manque de confiance et d'empathie de Michael envers lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait particulièrement vexé. Il ne s'est jamais pensé susceptible mais depuis qu'il traînait avec cet abruti d'ange, il semblait le devenir. Une véritable gonzesse ! Il prenait la mouche si facilement que lui-même se trouvait exaspérant. Mais d'un autre côté, il espérait tellement que Michael lui fasse enfin confiance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mal le prendre.

Il se leva et rejoignit son propre lit. C'est tout habillé qu'il se glissa sous les couvertures et fixa la fenêtre en face de lui. Michael resta debout au pied de son lit et lui tournait le dos. Adam en fit autant, préférant ignorer qu'il était là.

...

Après une nuit quasiment blanche, à garder les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, ressassant le comportement de Michael et le sien indéfiniment, Adam avait fini par s'endormir. Il se réveilla aux alentours de midi sans doute beaucoup trop tard pour l'archange qui le foudroya du regard quand il posa un pied engourdi à terre.

– **Quoi ?** grogna Adam, peu enclin à se disputer de si bon matin.

Il était quand même heureux qu'il soit toujours là dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Si Adam avait refusé de s'assoupir une bonne partie de la nuit, c'était à cause de la peur que Michael puisse aller rejoindre ses frères sans lui. Rien ne l'empêchait de mettre les voiles vers Oketo.

A part le fait qu'il se soit retourné, Michael ne semblait pas avoir bougé de la nuit.

– **Tu fais beaucoup de bruit en dormant**, fit simplement remarquer Michael.

– **Je ronflais, probablement**, lui expliqua Adam dans un bâillement.

– **Le voisin s'est plaint.**

– **Qu'il aille se faire foutre**, marmonna Adam en gagnant la salle de bain.

Après une douche suivi d'un petit déjeuner copieux sous l'œil curieux et écœuré de Michael, ils reprirent la route vers Oketo, ville au nord-est du Kansas. Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes dont Adam ne saurait estimer le nombre puisqu'il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de référer à l'heure qu'il était, Michael lui demanda d'arrêter ce qu'il qualifiait de "bruit" pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il trouvait le rock proprement insupportable. Le jeune homme fit la moue. Des heures de silence glacial et il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour critiquer la seule musique qui vaille le coup dans ce monde pourri.

– **T'es vraiment un rabat-joie !** souffla Adam en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Michael tourna la tête vers la vitre, impassible. Il était pire qu'une fille. On aurait dit qu'Adam lui avait balancé de l'huile sacrée en pleine poire. Or, ce n'était pas lui mais celui qu'ils courraient retrouver.

Serrant les dents, Adam se gara sur le bas côté. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence pesant et de la mine fermée de l'archange - quoiqu'il ne l'imaginait pas prendre un autre air que celui-ci. Furieux Adam sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière.

– **Que fais-tu ?** lui demanda Michael en sortant à son tour de l'habitacle.

– **Ça suffit !** clama Adam en se ruant vers Michael. **Je ne sais pas comment c'est dans ton monde de trous du'c coincés, mais dans le mien, on a beaucoup de mal à supporter quand un ami nous fait la tronche. Alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as ou pas ?!**

– **Je ne fais pas… « la tronche ».**

– **Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu n'articules pas un mot depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, hein ? Pourquoi tu refuses de m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse ?**

Michael était ébranlé qu'Adam lui crie dessus comme cela. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais il lui sembla d'un coup qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il chercha une réponse à ses questions mais ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il se comportait comme il devait se comporter. Comme un ange devrait se comporter envers un simple humain. Comme lui, Michael, grand archange et premier fils de Dieu devrait se comporter envers Adam, descendant de Caïn et humain inférieur.

Trouvant son temps de réflexion trop long, Adam poursuivit, en baissant le ton à cause de la culpabilité qui l'étreignait en ce moment-même.

– **Tu m'en veux pour t'avoir conduis hors de la cage ? Je sais très bien que tu voulais y rester pour veiller à ce que ton frère ne la quitte jamais mais tu ne devrais pas te punir toi-même pour quelque chose que ton frère a fait. Tu n'es pas responsable. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai voulu te faire passer le portail.**

Michael ne dit rien alors Adam reprit :

– **Tu sais, j'ai jamais voulu te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit et au fond, je sais que si tu avais voulu tu m'aurais pulvérisé au moment où j'ai saisi ton bras. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors je me dis que peut-être, tu ne voulais pas vraiment rester là-bas.**

Toujours aucune réaction.

– **Dis quelque chose !**

– **Je n'ai rien à dire.**

Adam pinça les lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir ses seules armes.

– **Michael, je sais qu'importe où est ton père, il est fier de toi.**

L'interpelé cilla, étonné qu'Adam comprenne aussi bien ce qu'il pensait. Cette drôle de sensation qui pinçait le cœur du véhicule dans lequel il était, resurgit, exactement comme la veille. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il était dans la cage : il avait l'impression de ne plus être digne de l'amour de son père, ni de sa confiance. Il se sentait mal. Et sans ordre à exécuter pour se rattraper, il savait qu'il n'était plus digne de son nom. Plus digne de rien du tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'Adam appelle à l'aide, prie son père. Il s'était alors concentré sur sa protection comme si cela rachetait ses erreurs, comme si c'était ce que Dieu voulait de lui, comme si c'était une action qui pourrait mériter l'amour de son père mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et à présent que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un ange parmi tant d'autres. Un ange qui a l'habitude de protéger un humain insignifiant. Un ange qui n'admettrait que personne ne le sache.

Étrangement, aux paroles d'Adam, Michael sentit comme quelque chose qui contracta les muscles du corps humain qu'il occupait. Il sentit les battements du cœur s'accélérer et un afflux sanguin vint colorer ses joues. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il remarqua que son ton était plus fort, sa voix plus appuyée.

– **Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Pour ne pas m'être battu contre mon frère ? Pour m'être fait avoir par un vulgaire cloporte qui m'a fait plonger dans la cage avec lui ? Pour avoir pris le mauvais véhicule par désespoir de cause ?**

Un mauvais véhicule ? C'est ce qu'était Adam pour lui ?

Les jambes d'Adam se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il s'appuya contre la voiture, tentant de digérer ce coup de couteau en plein cœur. Cette fois, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte sur un détail, sur la manière de parler totalement honnête de Michael. En somme, il fallait qu'il se comporte de manière aussi insensible que lui. Qu'il agisse comme un ange. Ce n'était pas lui-même qui comptait en ce moment.

– **Tu as fait ce que tu as pu**, lui dit Adam. **Tu as même protégé le mauvais véhicule en question. Tu… tu m'as sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois et je te le dis, moi, je suis fier de toi.**

Adam leva les yeux au ciel tant il se trouvait ridicule. Pour dissiper son embarras, il entreprit de marcher en rond quelques minutes mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il était ridicule. Bordel ! La cage avait créé un dysfonctionnement dans son cerveau qui le rendait complètement dingue. Jamais il n'avait dit de truc plus stupide que ce qui venait de franchir ses lèvres.

– **C'est carrément un blasphème de dire ça, hein ?** souffla-t-il en se plaçant de nouveau en face de Michael. **Dire que moi, qui ne suis qu'un ridicule petit humain, que je suis fier de toi, le grand Michael, l'ange le plus puissant et le plus vieux de la création, c'est un blasphème.**

– **Pas du tout**, affirma doucement Michael.

Il leva le bras vers Adam mais comme il ne savait pas à quoi rimait ce geste, il le laissa retomber le long de son corps. Il chercha le regard d'Adam qui restait obstinément braquer sur ses chaussures mais ne le trouvant pas, il dit simplement :

– **Merci, Adam.**

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que pour moi, il était évident que Sam a laissé un moyen de le joindre au cas où. Après tout, c'est son frère alors s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité était la moindre des choses. Il lui a donc donné un numéro de téléphone d'urgence avec lequel il est impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui. Un téléphone jetable, quoi x) Mais si pour moi, c'était évident, ça peut vous étonner, notamment, toi, **Petite cuillère de chantilly**. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas la suite que tu attendais. Je m'en excuse mais c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses ^^_

_En tout cas, merci de toujours me suivre, mes poulettes. J'espère qu'ils vous ont autant amusés et attendris que moi x)_


	8. Je pense dangereux dégénéré

_Voilà, je vous présente mon chapitre spécial où on retrouve enfin __**Sam**__ et __**Dean**__ ;) Je tenais à le préciser : il y a **un spoiler** dans ce chapitre, concernant la toute fin de la **saison 8** ainsi que quelques vagues allusions qui centrées sur la même partie de la série et même le début de la **saison 9.**_

_Encore une fois, merci à toutes les chouquettes perlées de sucre qui m'écrivent des reviews et me lisent ! **Adelaide . Australia, Lacrimis, petite cuillère de chantilly et Tsuh**, je vous aime !_

_Et joyeux noël à tous (bien en retard, mais bon... x))_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**...**

Adam gara l'automobile devant le Oketo's Grill. C'était ici que lui avait donné rendez-vous Sam. Un restoroute bien trop fréquenté pour qu'on fasse usage d'armes ou de magie en ces lieux. Pourtant Adam appréhendait cette rencontre. Pas pour lui, bien sûr. Il ne savait que trop que ses frères allaient lui faire passer les mêmes tests que la dernière fois mais en découvrant du vent, ils allaient le laisser tranquille. L'archange qui l'accompagnait, en revanche, allait subir des interrogations successives et ne bénéficierait jamais de la confiance qu'il devrait mériter. Il soupçonnait même Dean de planquer un de ces poignards séraphiques et de tenter de le sortir afin d'embrocher Michael. Si celui-ci ne se laissera pas faire, pour sûr, les choses pourraient très mal tourner.

– **Bon, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, pas vrai ?** s'enquit-il en bouchant le passage à l'ange.

– **Je me tais tant qu'ils ne posent pas de questions et s'ils le font, je réfléchis à ce que je dis avant de… « débiter des conneries »…**

– **C'est ça !** soupira Adam. **Sans déconner, j'ai l'impression que je vais te présenter ma mère…**

– **Comment ?** ne comprit pas Michael.

– **Rien. Allons-y !**

Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, Sam et Dean, sur le qui-vive, se retournèrent vers eux. Ils étaient assis sur une banquette au fond du restaurant, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre tenir des propos abracadabrants. Les deux frères lorgnèrent directement Michael en plissant les yeux. Adam perçut même Dean porter la main à sa veste. Il en était certain. Dean avait apporté de quoi se défendre et était prêt à dégainer au premier faux pas de la part de Michael.

Adam prit place en face de Sam, près de la fenêtre et voyant que Michael restait debout à observer les frères avec méfiance, Adam lui dit de s'asseoir. Les frères Winchester les avisa d'un œil circonspect. Tous deux doutaient sérieusement qu'il s'agisse d'Adam et de l'archange le plus puissant de tous les temps. Si c'était un guêpier, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit des démons qui leur aient tendus. Mais plutôt des anges. Ils sont tellement hargneux, ces temps-ci.

– **Alors, on commence par quoi ?** lâcha Adam, sarcastique. **L'eau bénite dans le coca ou le couteau en argent, peut être ?**

Sam leva un sourcil et reconnut bien là, le répondant de son cadet.

Dean, quant à lui, ne quittait pas Michael des yeux. Des tas de réflexions peu avenantes lui venaient à l'esprit accompagnées d'insultes bien dosées. Ça le démangeait sérieusement de lui flanquer une avoine. C'est vrai, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec un trou du'c pareil, assis à une table dans un restoroute au luxe limité ?! Non parce que franchement, comme trou du'c, Michael se posait là. Bien l'un des pires qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'Adam fichait avec ce… cette chose ?! Il l'avait pourtant possédé !

– **Buvez ça**, se contenta-t-il de répondre en faisant glisser deux verres à moitié pleins d'eau bénite sur la table.

– **C'est une blague ?** bougonna Michael à qui on avait jamais demandé d'ingurgiter de l'eau bénite.

Eau qui d'ailleurs mériterait son titre si c'était Dieu en personne qui la bénissait et non un chasseur qui a deux-trois notions de latin et un chapelet à portée de main. D'un claquement de doigt et d'un air peu amène, Michael suspendit le temps.

– **Où est Castiel ?** s'exclama Michael.

– **D'abord, vous buvez ça, ensuite vous vous tailladez gentiment le bras et ensuite on en reparle**, rugit Dean.

– **Ni un démon, ni un polymorphe n'est capable de suspendre le temps,** lui signala Michael, exaspéré.

Adam sirotait tranquillement son eau bénite et se fit une entaille avec le couteau que Sam lui présentait pendant que Dean et Michael se crêpaient le chignon.

– **Il a raison, Dean**, tenta de le calmer Sam.

– **Au pire, montre-lui tes ailes, Michael**, ajouta Adam.

– **Il a encore ses ailes ?** s'exclamèrent Dean et Sam, comme un seul homme.

– **Ben oui**, souffla Adam. **C'est un ange, je vous rappelle et la cage ne l'en a pas amputé.**

Dean et Sam se regardèrent un instant comme s'ils échangeaient une idée commune d'un simple regard. Dean finit par détourner les yeux.

– **Avant toute chose, dites-nous comment vous êtes sortis de la cage.**

– **Il y avait une sortie…** commença Adam qui ne savait pas comment décrire ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à cet enfer.

– **Un portail**, reprit Michael. **Un portail que seul un humain peut ouvrir à l'aide de ce que vous appelez les sentiments. Ce genre de portail ne peut être actionné qu'avec certains sentiments qu'on ne peut normalement pas ressentir dans la cage puisque c'est un endroit de chute et de désespoir.**

Adam digéra la nouvelle. Il ne lui avait jamais fait part de quelconques modalités pour ouvrir le portail. Quel genre de sentiments pouvait ouvrir ce machin ?

– **Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça**, articula Adam.

– **Je viens de le faire.**

– **Attends… ça veut dire que je me suis fait chier à invoquer la mort pour récupérer l'âme de Sam alors qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul ?**

– **Oui**, acquiesça impassiblement Michael.

– **Super !** ronchonna Dean.

– **Mais quel genre de sentiments pouvaient ouvrir ce portail ?** demanda Sam.

– **L'amour**, répondit Michael.

Les deux Winchester se tournèrent vers le Milligan. Sam avait l'air plutôt surpris, tandis que Dean sarcastique et en colère, le dévisageait sans vergogne.

– **Je vous interdits de penser à ça !** s'exclama Adam en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues. **Dis-leur que ce n'est pas…**

Mais Michael tourna vers lui un regard insondable qui ne semblait pas enclin à lui venir en aide. Adam le foudroya du regard en serrant les mâchoires. Voilà que ses frères le croyaient homosexuel pour des conneries que débitait un ange inconscient.

– **Vous semblez vous être beaucoup rapproché tous les deux**, fit remarquer Sam.

– **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez**, affirma Adam qui n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie. **Michael, dis-leur que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui pouvait ouvrir ce foutu portail !**

– **Il y a l'espoir aussi. Dans un endroit comme la cage, je pense que c'est ça qui aurait pu l'ouvrir.**

– **Commence par ça, la prochaine fois !** soupira Adam qui donnait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant il semblait harassé.

Michael l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait aussi bizarre. Ses joues étaient rouges comme les serviettes en papier du restaurant et ses sourcils était tordus sur son front. Il semblait le supplier silencieusement de se taire et c'est ce qu'il fit. Adam qui soutenait son regard secoua légèrement la tête en poussant un soupir.

– **Alors vous êtes vraiment sortis de la cage par vos propres moyens**, souffla Sam qui semblait prendre la mesure du miracle. **Adam, pardon. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à te sortir de la cage et par ma faute, tu as dû te faire torturer par Lucifer pendant des…**

Adam l'interrompit d'un geste. Il lut l'étendue d'une culpabilité très vaste dans les yeux de ses deux frères. Sam parce qu'il l'avait lancé dans la cage sans réfléchir et Dean pour ne pas être parvenu à le sauver et ainsi l'avoir condamné à servir de véhicule à un ange surpuissant. Sans parler du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas remués ciel et terre pour le sortir de la prison du diable.

– **Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne dis pas que je ne vous en ai jamais voulu, mais vous faites votre maximum, non ? Vous voulez sauver tout le monde mais vous ne le pouvez pas. De plus, il est parfaitement normal que tu aies préféré sauver Sam plutôt que moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un inconnu à vos yeux.**

– **Non, tu es notre frère**, affirma Sam.

– **Demi-frère**, rectifia Adam.

Dean eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il s'en voulait tellement, que la simple vue de son frère lui remémorait toutes ses erreurs passées. Il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dans la cage, pas lui. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver sa mère.

– **Content que tu t'en sois sorti**, finit par articuler Dean.

– **Arrête, tu vas m'faire chialer !** ironisa Adam.

Dean eut un petit rire, synchrone à celui de Sam.

– **Tu n'as pas changé**, souligna Sam avec un sourire.

– **Bien sûr que si**, rétorqua Adam avec une certaine amertume.

Sam lui lança un regard de compassion qu'il n'avait nullement envie de voir. Heureusement Dean qui avait le cerveau en surchauffe à force de retenir les questions qu'il avait tant envie de poser, détourna la conversation.

– **C'est à cause de lui que tu nous a appelés ?** demanda-t-il en indiquant Michael du menton. **J'imagine que tu n'avais pas tellement envie de revoir la tronche de ceux qui t'ont mis dans cette situation.**

_On ne la lui fait pas à lui_, pensa Adam. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Michael ne lui laissa pas le temps d'envisager ces deux éventualités.

– **Lui peut te faire payer ton insolence au prix fort !** déclara Michael qui ne supportait plus l'effronterie de Dean.

– **T'as fait une métaphore ?** s'étonna Adam. **Tu fais des progrès, vieux !**

Michael se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa remarque. Il n'avait fait que reprendre une expression qu'il lui avait expliquée quand il disait cela de Lucifer.

– **Super ! Je te décernerais une médaille prochainement**, ironisa Dean. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Castiel ?**

– **Des explications.**

– **C'est marrant parce que tes potes, eux, s'ils veulent voir Castiel, c'est pour le tuer.**

– **J'étais dans la cage ces derniers temps**, lui fit remarquer Michael. **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en mon absence alors s'il y a conspiration, je n'en fais pas parti.**

– **C'est vrai, nous sommes sortis de la cage, il y a deux-trois jours, et il m'a rejoint le plus rapidement qu'il a pu. Il m'a même sauvée la vie alors qu'un ange voulait prendre possession de mon corps**, intervint Adam qui voulait leur montrer que c'était une bonne personne**.**

– **Un ange t'a attaqué ?** s'étonna Sam.

– **Ouais, à peine sorti de la cage la première gonzesse que je croise en était une !**

Dean et Sam échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?** demanda Dean.

– **Elle disait que j'étais un véhicule parfait : résistant et fort. Elle l'aurait soi-disant vu tout de suite.**

Les frères Winchester hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Dean qui trouvait la situation de plus en plus compliquée, poussa un soupir.

– **Bon, il semble évident que tu dois te planquer Adam. Les anges ont tous besoin d'un véhicule comme toi alors tu vas venir avec nous. Mais toi** (il pointa Michael du doigt)**, je ne te fais pas confiance alors tu vas te faire foutre !**

– **Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on me parle ainsi, surtout pas un vulgaire cloporte infichu d'assumer son destin !** rugit Michael.

Au tour d'Adam de pousser un soupir. Les voilà qu'ils remettaient ça ! Ils n'étaient pas capables de se tenir tranquilles plus de deux minutes !

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à riposter, et pas des plus poliment, Adam l'arrêta d'un geste.

– **Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit sans Michael !** déclara-t-il calmement mais fermement. **C'est nous deux ou rien.**

Sam qui n'était nullement surpris par la condition qu'imposait Adam, pinça les lèvres en se tournant vers son grand frère, qui, lui, voulait protester de toutes forces. Or, le visage décidé d'Adam ne semblait lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Pas moyen d'échapper à l'archange Saint Michael s'ils voulaient protéger leur frère. Dean envisagea une seconde de les laisser repartir d'où ils étaient venus mais il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Tout d'abord parce que Sammy et son père n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça et ensuite parce que sa culpabilité déjà incommensurable finirait par le bouffer tout entier.

Il se tourna finalement vers Michael.

– **Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est vraiment toi ? Je veux dire que tu es bien l'ange que tu prétends être ?**

– **Il n'y a que moi qui puisse encore avoir mes ailes.**

– **Toi et Lucifer**, intervint Sam.

– **Mais ce n'est pas Lucifer**, leur assura Adam. **Ni qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.**

Sans discuter davantage, et soutenant le regard mauvais de Dean Winchester, Michael entreprit de révéler une partie de sa véritable apparence. Ses yeux verts se mirent à scintiller comme des émeraudes et bientôt, une lumière blanche, presque aveuglante suinta de lui. Elle était accompagnée d'une espèce de bourdonnement particulièrement agaçant à l'oreille humaine. Stupéfaits, les trois frères regardèrent les ailes de Michael s'étendre sur le mur et le plafond dans une ombre noire. Pour en avoir vu d'autres, Dean trouva que les ailes de Michael étaient bien grandes et majestueuses. Bien plus que celles de Cas', en tout cas.

Si Adam ne voyait pas bien les ailes de Michael, vu qu'il était à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais rien d'aussi beau. C'était renversant !

– **Bordel ! J'ai jamais rien vu de tel !** murmura-t-il, soufflé.

Michael était sans doute le seul à l'avoir entendu. Il se tourna vers lui et petit à petit sa lumière décrut. Adam concentra son regard sur les yeux de l'archange qui étaient en train de redevenir verts. Même la façon dont ils brillaient était extraordinaire. Le mot beau était assez inadapté pour le décrire tout compte fait.

Sam et Dean les observaient se mirer dans le blanc des yeux. L'aîné haussa un sourcil tant ce qu'il voyait lui semblait incompréhensible. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la cage pour que l'un comme l'autre, ils semblent aussi attachés ?


	9. Je pense arrogant taré

_On en est déjà là ! Le temps passe et mes petits bouts de choux au miel évoluent *-*_

_Merci à toutes mes petites lectrices qui publient des reviews, notamment **Naely** et **Tsuh**. Je ne le dis jamais assez mais je vous aime, les filles ! ^^_

_Ce chapitre marque un peu la contextualisation de ma fiction. Il y aura donc des spoilers. A noter que ce chapitre relate les évènements de la __**saison 6**__ mais aussi ceux de la fin de la __**saison 8**__. Si vous n'avez pas encore vue toutes la saison 8 et donc par extension la fin de la saison 6, __**ne lisez pas ce qui suit ! **(à moins que le spoil ne vous dérange pas, hein, Tsuh x))_

* * *

** ...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**...**

– **Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé !** soupira Adam quand il ne supporta plus le silence assourdissant de son ami.

Ils étaient en route pour le « bunker » et cela faisait plus d'une heure que Michael n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'Adam se tournait vers lui, il s'obstinait à éviter son regard, gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Quelque fois, il gigotait presque imperceptiblement, n'aimant manifestement pas le confort qu'offrait une voiture. Surtout depuis qu'Adam avait volée cette vieille berline en fin de carrière.

– **Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je vienne avec toi ?** finit par lâcher l'archange. **Pourquoi as-tu posée la condition que sans moi, tu n'irais nulle part ?**

– **C'est ça qui te tracasse ?**

– **Entre autres.**

– **Je ne l'ai pas assez répété ?!** ironisa Adam. **On est potes… amis, si tu préfères. Et de ce fait, je veux t'aider. Tu sembles perdu depuis qu'on est revenus sur terre, davantage encore que lorsque nous étions dans la cage. Alors si voir Castiel peut t'aider, je compte bien y contribuer.**

Michael fixa le profil d'Adam un long instant pendant que celui-ci regardait l'arrière de l'Impala qu'ils suivaient.

– **Les humains sont plus perspicaces qu'on le penserait**, finit par admettre Michael.

– **Ce n'est pas de la perspicacité**, affirma Adam. **Je te connais, c'est tout. Je sais quand tu es mal ou bien, tout comme je peux anticiper tes réactions.**

– **Tu me connais…** **Comment cela se fait-il ?** demanda-t-il, songeant que ses seules réactions concernaient les ordres qu'il devait suivre.

– **Parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas un bon petit soldat sans pensées ni volonté. Tu as ta propre vision des choses, ton propre égo et tes propres sentiments.**

Vision, égo, sentiments… Autant de mots dont les définitions lui étaient plus que familières mais qu'il serait incapable de comprendre réellement. Adam semblait le voir comme quelqu'un qui en serait apte mais lui en doutait grandement.

Adam se gara à côté de la voiture de ses frères et ils sortirent du véhicule du même geste. Les portières grincèrent à l'unisson tandis qu'Adam regardaient les lieux, sceptique.

– **C'est ça votre Bunker ?**

**– Ouais, **lui répondit Sam.

– **Celui qui casse quelque chose, je l'éclate**, confirma Dean en hochant la tête. **C'est valable aussi pour toi, « Michael ».**

Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

– **J'aimerais bien voir ça**, ricana-t-il en imaginant la réaction de Michael.

Dean n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit, trop occupé à scruter l'archange avec une méfiance qu'il ne dissimulait guère. Soudain, lui vint à l'esprit un détail qu'il n'aurait pas dû négliger au restaurant. Il stoppa Adam et Michael d'un geste de la main puis concentra son regard le plus noir sur ce dernier.

– **Une minute, Thelma et Louise. Avant qu'on entre, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une dernière question, l'emplumé ! Tu disais que tu ne pouvais avoir que des véhicules qui font partie de notre lignée mais alors qui est le pauvre gars dont tu loues le slip et les chaussettes ?! **

Michael plissa les yeux. Il avait brusquement la sensation que Dean ne lui parlait plus anglais mais une langue inconnue. Il ne connaissait ni de Thelma ni de Louise et il ne voyait pas ce que les sous-vêtements de son véhicule venaient faire dans cette histoire.

– **Il te demande quelle est l'identité de ton véhicule**, lui traduisit Adam.

– **C'est le fils du cousin de votre mère. Matt Wheeler, un descendant d'Abel au même titre que votre mère. De la même façon que je peux prendre possession du corps d'Adam un descendant de Caïn, je peux entrer dans le corps d'un descendant d'Abel.**

Dean aurait dû se satisfaire de cette réponse mais sans que personne ne s'y attende, il se rua sur Michael. Sam, qui s'attendait à ce type de réaction venant de son frère, l'attrapa in-extremis et le retint fermement.

– **Sale enfoiré !** hurla Dean. **Ça veut dire que tu aurais pu nous fiche la paix ! Que tu aurais pu éviter à Adam de vivre tout ça ! **

– **Calme-toi, Dean**, lui souffla Sam.

– **Non, je n'aurais pas pu. Pour réussir ma mission, je devais prendre possession d'un descendant de Caïn et comme vous en êtes les derniers, je ne pouvais que prendre possession du véhicule de l'un de vous deux.**

Dean eut une grimace répugnée. Lui et ses putains d'ordres, il pouvait se les carrer où il pensait. Adam qui était surprit que Dean se soit embraser sur un détail technique, le regarda entrer précipitamment dans le bunker, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait oublié le sens aigu de la famille que pouvait posséder Dean. C'est vrai qu'il semblai tenir à lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils le suivirent. Les portes étaient imposantes et semblaient très lourdes, ce qui donna une impression de sécurité à Adam qui ne s'en sentit que plus à l'aise. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Michael, il se savait en sécurité mais à présent, il avait la sensation d'être enfermé dans un coffre fort avec l'être le plus puissant de la création. Bien sûr, le sol de l'entrée était peinturluré de graffitis en formes d'étoiles dans lesquels étaient incrustés d'autres symboles. _Des trucs de chasseurs, quoi_, pensa Adam en balayant l'endroit d'un fasciné.

A peine avaient-ils pénétrés dans ce qui semblait être une immense bibliothèque, que Michael fonça vers Castiel, assis sur une chaise en bois, les mains croisées devant ses lèvres. Il y avait un garçon en face de lui, approximativement du même âge qu'Adam mais Michael n'y prêta aucune attention.

– **Castiel**, déclara-t-il en saisissant l'interpelé par le col de son pull. **Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?**

Michael plissa les yeux. Il ne sentait plus cette puissance, propre aux anges. Castiel semblait vidé de toute substance angélique.

– **Doucement, Terminator !** s'exclama Dean essayant de repousser Michael. **Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas de taille à se mesurer à toi.**

–** Michael**, souffla Castiel lorsque celui-ci le relâcha. **Comment est-ce possible ?**

– **Y a des piaules ici ?** s'enquit Adam. **Je suis complètement naze, moi !**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au Paradis, Castiel ?** lui lança froidement Michael. **D'après certains anges, tu auras fait un génocide et dans ta folie tu aurais aussi fait chuter les anges. Dis-moi pourquoi le Paradis est vide à l'heure actuelle ?!**

– **Les anges ont chutés ?!** saisit Adam. **Ah bah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais lui parler. Bon les gars, laissez-les discuter entre… entre frères ! Vous pouvez me faire visiter un peu ma nouvelle prison ?**

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard plein de méfiance. L'aîné des Winchester prit finalement une chaise qu'il plaça dans un coin lointain de la pièce et s'assit résolument décidé à veillé à ce que Michael ne fasse aucun geste brusque. Pour montrer l'étendue de son sérieux, il sortit une lame séraphique de la poche interne de sa veste et fixa Michael qui le regardait, blasé.

– **Pas question que je bouge d'ici !** bougonna Dean. **Si tu fais quoique ce soit de travers, mon pote, je te refais le portrait façon puzzle !**

Michael ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait Dean mais il saisit qu'il veillait sur Castiel et cela lui parut étrange, presque inconvenant. Il savait que Castiel s'était lié avec cet humain mais il ne pensait pas que Dean risquait sa vie de la sorte pour lui. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Adam qui l'observait avec un petit sourire. Ce type de lien, Michael ne les a jamais compris. Castiel n'était pas le premier ange à avoir déserté pour un humain. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais sasit pourquoi ils avaient fait une telle chose mais petit à petit, il commençait à entrevoir les qualités qu'ils voyaient chez les humains. Ils pouvaient se montrer si… surprenants.

– **Bon, alors, pas de bêtises, les enfants !** sourit Adam.

– **Nous ne sommes pas des enfants**, précisa Michael.

Adam aurait bien lâché un petit rire à cette réflexion mais cela semblait mal venu dans l'ambiance glaciale qui flottait dans la pièce. Il se contenta d'agrandir son sourire en regardant Michael.

– **Je sais**, affirma Adam en se tournant vers l'asiatique qui observait la scène d'un air perdu. **Et Onigiri, tu viens avec nous !**

– **Je suis chinois**, précisa-t-il en levant le sourcil.** Et je ne peux pas, je dois…**

– **Pas de discussion ! Tu feras ça ailleurs !**

– **Viens, Kevin. Il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les pattes d'un archange**, lui conseilla Sam.

Le dit Kevin braqua son regard sur l'archange en question. Et là, il comprit tout de suite. C'était Michael. Le Michael de la bible. L'insatiable guerrier.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Michael, il prit la tablette des anges sur laquelle il travaillait, sa trousse et son cahier pour disparaître dans un couloir, sans attendre Adam et Sam. Ces derniers s'élancèrent à sa suite et Sam commença la visite des lieux. Quand il eut presque fini la présentation de l'endroit, il posa la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres :

– **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la cage ? Je veux dire avec Michael ? C'était un véritable trou du'c avant et tu n'étais pas le dernier à l'affirmer et d'un coup, tu lui fais confiance aveuglément…**

Adam s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Sam l'imita.

– **Ecoute Sam, quand tu es parti de la cage, Lucifer s'est amusé avec moi. Des années entières de tortures infernales. J'ai passé bien plus de temps que toi dans la cage. Personne ne m'en a sorti comme toi, mais au moins une personne m'a aidé. Michael. Il s'est dressé contre son frère pour me protéger et pas qu'une fois. Il l'a affronté sans fléchir, jour après jour. Et quelque soit ses motivations, j'ai une dette envers lui. Tu comprends ?**

– **Oui**, avoua Sam.

Subitement, alors que Sam et Adam sortait de la chambre qu'il allait occuper, ils entendirent un fracas. Ils se précipitèrent vers la bibliothèque où Michael avait finalement fait ce que Dean craignait tant. Il avait attrapé Castiel par le cou et le maintenait contre la table tandis que l'aîné des Winchester avait le bras tendu vers lui. Il le menaçait d'une lame séraphique, l'air hargneux.

– **Lâche-le tout de suite !** gronda Dean.

– **Non**, s'aventura Michael.

A la vue de cette scène, Adam se précipita vers son frère et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Celui-ci tomba entre les chaises.

– **Ça va pas ?!** s'exclama Dean en essuyant le sang qui coulait entre ses lèvres.

– **Je t'ai pas dit ?** déclara effrontément Adam. **Si tu menaces Michael, c'est moi qui t'éclate !**

– **Alors ça c'est la meilleure !** s'exaspéra Dean en se relevant. **Pourquoi tu défends cet enfoiré ?! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu lui fais confiance ?!**

– **Tu ne sais rien, Dean, alors tu ferais mieux de la boucler !**

Adam se retourna vers Michael qui avait toujours la main braquée au dessus de son épaule, manifestement dans l'intention de frapper Castiel. Son visage exprimait une franche colère qu'Adam n'avait jamais vue sur ses traits. Il se risqua tout de même à poser une main légère sur son épaule fébrile.

– **Arrête Michael**, murmura Adam.

– **Mais il a réduit le Paradis à néant ! Il a tué des anges ! Et pire encore, il s'est pris pour mon père ! Tu n'en avais aucun droit, Castiel ! Tu n'es qu'un cafard à côté de lui !**

Eh ben ! Adam en avait vu des trous du'c arrogants mais celui-là battait tous les records. Se prendre pour Dieu, c'est quelque chose d'inimaginable et il comprenait pourquoi Michael qui lui était si dévoué, était contrarié. L'apaiser ne sera pas une mince affaire.

– **J'ai cru bien faire**, parvint à articuler Castiel malgré l'étreinte de l'archange autour de son cou.

– **Bien faire ?!** s'écria Michael, furieux. **Le mieux était encore de ne pas déserter ! Le mieux était de te soumettre aux ordres !**

– **Michael, tout le monde fait des erreurs**, commença Adam. **Toi y compris. Laisse-lui une chance de se racheter. On en a tous besoin.**

Michael se tourna vers Adam si vivement qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait le frapper. Au lieu de quoi, il le fixa si longuement que tout le monde dans la pièce crut que Michael s'était déconnecté, sauf Adam. Lui, savait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, qu'il pensait les paroles d'Adam avec la sagesse qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personne. Il vit son regard changer petit à petit et finalement, il relâcha son étreinte autour du cou de Castiel qui n'en fut que soulagé. Adam donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Michael, tout en souriant.

– **Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais. Tu n'es pas qu'un bon petit soldat ! Un soldat l'aurait tué sans attendre par loyauté envers son supérieur.**

Michael ne le quittait pas du regard et ce qu'il venait de dire était juste. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé mais il était en train de devenir différent. Il commençait à penser, à ressentir. D'ailleurs, ce qui l'avait possédé, à l'instant, c'était la colère. Et ce qui avait retenu son poing n'était nullement cet insignifiant humain avec sa lame mais l'idée qu'il pourrait blesser Adam et le décevoir alors qu'il avait dit être fier de lui.

– **Comment as-tu fait pour faire chuter les anges ?** finit pas s'enquérir Michael en se tournant vers son frère.

– **Metatron l'a entourloupé !** annonça Dean, de but en blanc.

– **Metatron ?** répéta Michael qui se souvenait très bien du scribe de Dieu.

Il n'a jamais été traité que comme un faire-valoir plumitif mais la méfiance de Michael avait tout de suite été éveillée. La façon dont il a longtemps été rejeté par les anges semblait le rendre de plus en plus étrange. Alors quand il eut finit d'écrire les paroles de Dieu et qu'il avait fuit sur Terre, Michael s'était juré de garder un œil sur lui parce qu'après tout, c'était une arme de taille. Il connaissait tous les secrets de Dieu. Il en savait tellement plus long que lui et si un jour, il lui prenait l'envie de se venger d'avoir été rabaissé par tous les anges durant une bonne partie de son existence, il faudrait qu'il l'en empêche.

– **Il m'a fait croire qu'il voulait régler les problèmes du Paradis en le fermant, en nous réunissant tous mais il voulait seulement faire chuter les anges et il ma fait participer à son méfait**, expliqua Castiel.

– **Je vois. Il a donc lancé la première offensive**, souffla Michael. **Je vais le tuer.**

– **Hé !** s'exclama Adam qui voulait l'en empêcher.

Mais il avait déjà disparu dans ce bruissement d'ailes si familier.


	10. Je pense crétin dévoué

_A force de radoter, je me sens comme une petite vieille mais je rappelle le rating ! Ce qui va suivre n'est pas pour les nenfants ! x)_

_A chaque chapitre, ses remerciements alors merci encore à toutes celles qui me suivent avec autant de régularité. Je pense notamment à **adelaide . australia** et **Tsuh**._

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**...**

– **C'est qui ce… Metatron ?** s'enquit Adam en tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

– **Le scribe de Dieu**, répondit Castiel.

– **Oui, ça j'ai capté, mais il est dangereux ? **

Dean émit un petit rire.

– **A coté d'Hannibal Lecter qui te sert de pote, c'est un… ange !**

– **Je ne sais pas qui est cet Hannibal mais je doute que Michael parvienne à le retrouver. Metatron a toujours su se cacher de nous**, soupira Castiel.

Adam hocha vaguement la tête, soulagé. Il s'inquiétait peut-être un peu trop pour quelqu'un de presque invincible. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Michael pouvait réduire n'importe qui à l'état de bouffe pour cochons alors à moins que Metatron soit, en fait, Dieu, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Michael n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une entaille.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité à Adam mais qui ne représentait qu'une petite heure, Michael réapparut au bunker.

– **Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il se terre probablement dans son trou avec des sceaux qui m'empêchent de le localiser.**

Adam poussa un long soupir.

– **Ne pars plus sans prévenir !** lui intima-t-il.

Sous l'impulsion des regards insistants et éloquents de ses frères, Adam baissa les yeux vers la table. Il se comportait vraiment comme une gonzesse, ces temps-ci. Il fallait qu'il se surveille s'il ne voulait pas recevoir quelques plaisanteries douteuses sur le lien qui l'unissait à Michael.

– **Pourquoi ?** l'interrogea Michael qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Adam paraissait si agité.

– **Parce que !**

– **Rétorqua Sally, furieuse contre Harry**, ricana Dean.

Adam le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de foncer vers sa chambre, rouge de honte et de colère. Bon sang ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de péter un câble pour si peu. Il ne s'était jamais autant inquiété pour des futilités.

Il ne s'attendait à ce que Michael le suive mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il retrouva l'archange debout près du lit deux places. Il entra dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

– **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?** lui lança Adam, acide.

– **J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'un jour Metatron pourrait mener une attaque contre le Paradis. J'ai donc voulu le tuer pour sa trahison**, expliqua Michael, placide.

– **Ce n'est pas une raison pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête et partir comme bon te semble ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !**

– **Le risque était inexistant**, affirma Michael.

Adam serra les dents. Bien sûr, il était inexistant pour lui mais quand il a disparu sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il ne savait pas que cela ne représentait aucun danger et au fond, c'est ça qui le frustrait. Michael avait beau être un individu dénué d'une liberté naturelle, Adam ne savait que trop qu'il ne lui demanderait pas son avis s'il lui prenait l'envie de se barrer au paradis ou pire encore, de mener une guerre contre ce Metatron.

Adam serra les mâchoires si forts, qu'il perçut ses dents grincer. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Il était devenu dépendant de Michael mais c'était incontestablement à sens unique. Il n'avait aucun droit d'exiger quelque chose de la part d'un archange. Un jour prochain, il allait s'en aller et probablement sans dire au revoir et à ce moment-là, il n'y a qu'à lui-même qu'il pourra reprocher quelque chose. Il ne devait pas s'accrocher comme ça. Comme si Michael était la seule personne qui comptait.

Adam contourna Michael et s'effondra sur le lit. Il ancra son regard au plafond jaunâtre en poussant un nouveau soupir.

– **Je ne devrais pas m'emporter contre toi**, murmura Adam. **Tu ne me dois rien. Pas même des explications.**

Michael se tourna vers lui et le regarda silencieusement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction d'Adam. Il criait et l'instant d'après, il semblait calme. Presque trop. Ses sourcils étaient tordus d'une façon qui dérangea Michael.

Adam tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec un sourire triste.

– **Tu vas partir, hein ?**

– **Comment ?**

– **Je veux dire, un jour. Tu vas partir, non ?**

– **Je ne vais pas rester ici éternellement.**

– **Et tu n'as aucune raison de rester**, devina Adam.

Quelle vie pourrie ! Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne de la sorte, hormis à sa mère. Elle était la seule qui avait toujours compté pour lui et le voilà qui avait envie de supplier un ange de ne pas le laisser tomber. C'était grotesque ! Il se trouvait si pathétique qu'aucun héros de ces tragédies grecques qu'il avait étudiées au lycée ne pouvait l'égaler. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était stupide et presque mauvais. C'était un ange, bon sang ! Et de surcroît Michael, le dévoué soldat au service de Dieu, à jamais et pour toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer ? Qu'ils restent tous les deux dans le noir à parler de choses sans importances ?! Ils n'étaient plus dans la cage.

– **Je… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. J'ai pensé qu'après avoir vu Castiel, je saurais ce que j'ai à faire mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

– **Tu dois fais ce que tu as envie de faire**, lui conseilla Adam en se forçant à sourire.

– **Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me poser la question. Je suis simplement censé suivre les ordres.**

Adam se leva et se plaça devant Michael dont le regard froid arrivait à laisser transparaître sa peine. Il posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste amical et lui dit d'un ton doux :

– **Tu as besoin de temps, c'est tout. Bientôt, tu sauras.**

– **Je voudrais déjà savoir**, avoua l'ange.

Les sourcils d'Adam se déformèrent sur son front. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas comprendre à quel point cette situation était une torture pour Michael. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans son esprit en ce moment-même.

– **J'ai une idée ! Et si on éteignait les lumières et qu'on s'asseyait par terre ? Tu réfléchirais peut-être plus tranquillement si nous étions dans le noir, comme dans la cage.**

Michael hocha la tête trouvant que cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Adam s'exécuta et durant un long moment, ils restèrent dans le noir complet de la chambre d'Adam. Ils n'entendaient même pas les discussions des Winchester qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque probablement en train de discuter d'eux. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Adam soupira de plénitude. Sentir la présence de Michael à ses côtés, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Soudainement, alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé sur le sol froid, Adam sentit une pression sur le haut de sa cuisse, tout près d'un endroit bien plus intime. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, sachant parfaitement que c'était Michael qui le touchait. Il aurait pu s'extirper rapidement de l'étreinte de l'ange en lui demandant dans la foulée ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre mais il en était incapable. Il était complètement pétrifié.

– **Mi… Mi-Michael ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend te prend ?!**

Les muscles tendus, il fixait l'obscurité comme si elle pouvait lui donner une traduction précise du geste de Michael mais seul un bruit de frottement lui répondit. Il sentait la chaleur de la paume de l'ange au travers de son jean. C'était particulièrement étrange ! Même pire…

– **Comment ça ?** lui demanda Michael d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

– **M-m-mais dé-dégage ta main !** se récria Adam.

Ses muscles n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être tendus, il le sentait. Quand Michael retira enfin sa main, le jeune homme se crut enfin sorti de cette situation ridicule mais son corps en avait décidé autrement.

– **Je ne savais pas que c'était toi**, déclara Michael. **Je n'y vois absolument rien, ici. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.**

Sa voix était si proche qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de l'ange embrasser fatalement sa nuque. Cela suffit à Adam pour bondir sur ses pieds et sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Il s'engouffra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva et fort heureusement pour lui, c'était une salle de bain. Il ferma soigneusement le verrou et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Bordel, ses jambes flageolaient tellement qu'il n'était plus capable de tenir debout. Sans parler de son sang qui semblait bouillonner dans ses veines et de cette protubérance au niveau de son jean.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? C'est vrai, c'était la première fois que Michael le touchait – si ce n'est pour le guérir – et, de surcroît à un endroit aussi… mal placé mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. Ce n'était que Michael, putain ! Alors pourquoi était-il entré en érection de façon aussi soudaine ?!

– **Putain de merde !** s'exclama Adam dont l'esprit dérangé prenait plaisir à se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Adam se leva et voulut tituber jusqu'à la douche quand subitement Michael apparut juste devant lui.

– **Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ?** lui demanda-t-il, impassible.

Adam saisit vivement une serviette pour cacher son érection d'une façon bien peu subtile et hurla comme un demeuré :

– **Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a inventé les verrous, putain ! Alors dégage Michael !**

– **Mais…**

– **DEGAGE !**

Le seul fait de voir le visage de Michael avait affirmé la tumescence dans son caleçon. Impossible de l'ignorer et c'était la chose la plus gênante qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Heureusement, Michael s'en alla bientôt et l'adolescent put enfin enlever ses vêtements à la hâte avant de se glisser sous une douche glaciale.

Il baissa les yeux vers son pénis qui peinait à retrouver son état normal. L'eau pourtant comparable à un bon bain dans l'océan arctique aurait dû le refroidir très rapidement mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce qui venait de se passer. Il appuya ses deux paumes contre la paroi en verre cristallin de la douche et poussa un long soupir.

– **Ben, voilà autre chose…** se désespéra-t-il.

Il était excité. Nom d'un chien ! Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible parce qu'un mec l'a touché à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû mettre les mains. Un mec qui n'en est même pas un, d'ailleurs. Même s'il avait été créé comme un être masculin, c'était un ange. Un ange sans lequel Adam avait bien du mal à s'imaginer, à l'heure actuelle. Mais un ange quand même. Comment pouvait-il fantasmer sur lui ?! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas en être venu là ! Il n'avait pas pu penser à ça !

– **Quel pervers !** s'insulta-t-il.

Adam se gifla avec une force qu'il trouva trop contenue alors il réitéra son geste jusqu'à en avoir assez. Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant, exaspéré par lui-même. Il se dégoûtait vraiment. Fantasmer sur un ange, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et surtout pas sur Michael.


	11. Je pense étonnant allumé

_Comme on se retrouve ! x)_

_Alors, je publie plus tard que prévu en raison d'un soucis avec le site, donc je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre est pour moi un passage obligatoire. Vous comprendrez peut-être mieux le **gars Michael** après ça (quoique... pour être honnête, moi, je ne le comprends pas mieux x)) Il y a un quelque chose de redondant mais je n'imaginais pas Michael agir autrement, à vrai dire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ;)_

_Je voulais vous entretenir d'un petit détail. Prise dans le flot des Midam, je me suis mise à rechercher de vidéos sur ce couple si fantastique et voyant qu'il y en avait si peu, je me suis décidée à faire la mienne. Alors si par le plus grand des hasards vous vouliez aller sur **Youtube** pour la voir, tapez "**Midam savin me**", ce sera le premier lien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est celle de **Kaelann Nooddle** ;D (J'ai fait d'autres vidéos sur le thème de Supernatural alors si le coeur vous en dit...)_

_Bref, je remercie encore toutes les choupettes qui laissent des reviews et me lisent. __À_ **Adelaide . Australia**, **Petite cuillère de chantilly**, **Tsuh** et **HortenseCortes**, un grand merci ! I love you !

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**...**

Des jours plus tard, Michael n'était toujours pas revenu. Adam le suppliait vainement de revenir. Ou plutôt, il le priait de remettre les pieds au bunker mais visiblement, il avait pris la mouche après qu'Adam lui ait dit de dégager. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui, en plus. Il avait simplement eu un coup de sang en voyant Michael dans la salle de bain alors qu'il voulait tant se cacher de lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que lui hurler dessus le ferait partir pour de bon. Il commençait vraiment à flipper. Le connaissant, Michael devait en être venu à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et sans même essayer de savoir pourquoi, il s'était exécuté.

Il se mordit la langue. Bon sang ! Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ?! Ce jour-là Adam avait imaginé avec quelle difficulté il pourrait affronter Michael après ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était alors dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Mais en découvrant qu'il avait disparu, toutes ces angoisses ridicules se sont envolées. Depuis, il ne bougeait plus de sa chambre. Il se contentait de tourner en rond en se demandant s'il reverrait Michael un jour.

Ses frères sont venus le voir à de multiples reprises et au bout de trois bons coups de gueule, ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille. Ils déposaient tout de même à manger devant sa chambre et comme il n'entendait plus Dean chanter du ACDC à tue-tête en passant dans les couloirs, il imaginait qu'ils étaient partis pour une chasse.

Soudain, on toqua doucement à la porte. Allongé sur son lit, Adam émit un grognement peu prompt dont on ne pouvait strictement rien déduire. L'intrus entra finalement.

– **Salut, Adam…**

C'était le petit asiatique qui vivait sous le même toit que ses frères. D'après ce que ces derniers lui avaient dit, c'était un prophète qui, comme lui, n'avait nulle part où aller et qui bossait intensivement pour traduire le journal intime de Dieu. Du moins, une partie.

Il avait une assiette dans une main et une canette de soda dans l'autre.

– **Tes frères m'ont demandé de veiller à ce que tu te nourrisses.**

Adam jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'assiette qu'il posa sur le bureau.

– **Avec de la salade ?** lâcha-t-il, ironique.

– **Ça, c'est de ma faute, désolé. Depuis que j'ai fait quelques attaques cardiaques, Sam m'oblige à ingurgiter plus de verdure qu'une chèvre.**

Adam eut un bien faible sourire pour la comparaison plutôt drôle de Kevin. En dehors des vannes à caractère homosexuel que lui lançait Dean, il n'avait pas eue l'occasion d'entendre une blague depuis un bon bout de temps.

– **Tu as eues des attaques ?** s'étonna Adam. **Mais t'as quoi ? Dix sept ans ?**

– **Dix neuf.**

– **T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?**

– **Si mais, je passais mon temps enfermé dans une péniche à traduire une foutue tablette que personne n'était capable de comprendre, à bouffer des hotdogs toute la journée et à flipper comme un dingue que le roi de l'enfer me choppe pour me faire avaler mes tripes. Alors les problèmes de santé sont venus très vite.**

– **Ouah, ça avait l'air sympa !**

Ce n'était qu'à moitié de l'ironie. Adam imaginait facilement ce qu'il avait enduré mais il aurait préféré ça à son séjour dans la cage. Toutefois, dans la péniche de Kevin, il n'y avait pas Michael.

– **Tu devrais sortir un peu de cette piaule, avant de péter les plombs.**

– **Pas tout de suite**, refusa Adam.

Kevin haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il faisait comme il voulait avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Adam se tourna vers l'assiette et la regarda longuement, d'un œil blasé. Il n'avait même pas faim. Ça faisait pourtant plus de vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien ingurgité mais l'idée de manger le degoûtait presque.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Il n'était quand même pas en train de déprimer à cause de Michael ?! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi faible ! Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une gonzesse à rester dans le noir et à regretter inutilement, il fallait qu'il agisse.

– **Bon, ça suffit !** ronchonna Adam en se redressant sur le matelas inconfortable.

Il envoya un appel particulièrement alerte à Michael, dans l'espoir qu'il tienne assez à lui pour se pointer le plus rapidement possible.

Et il ne traîna pas. A peine eut-il fini sa prière que Michael était déjà là, au pied de son lit.

– **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Adam trouvait à Michael un air changé. Il paraissait légèrement inquiet. Son regard était grave et ses sourcils froncés sur son front. À sa posture tendue, Adam en déduisit qu'il tenait effectivement à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.

– **J'ai cru que tu allais bouder pendant un siècle**, articula Adam en descendant lentement du lit.

Michael l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il lui ait lancé un appel à l'aide aussi alarmant. Il ne semblait pourtant pas blessé. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang sur ses vêtements ou son visage. Lui avait-il menti ?

– **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

– **Rien**, lui affirma Adam.

– **Alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?**

– **Parce que je voulais que tu reviennes et comme tu ne répondais pas à mes appels précédents, j'ai simulé l'urgence.**

Michael fronça les sourcils en sentant peu à peu ce sentiment l'envahir de nouveau. La colère. Elle tendit ses muscles et fit bouillir le sang de son véhicule, exactement comme les fois précédentes.

– **Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler en me faisant croire que ça va mal alors que ce n'est pas le cas !**

– **Je t'ai fait peur ?** s'amusa Adam qui croyait que Michael était incapable de tout sentiment envers lui.

– **Non !** démentit Michael qui ne pensait sincèrement pas avoir eu peur.

Mais le cœur du corps qu'il occupait battait la chamade comme jamais auparavant et la partie de son ventre qu'il connaissait comme étant l'estomac s'était brusquement détendue alors qu'en entendant la prière d'Adam résonner dans son crâne, elle s'était comme nouée voracement.

Adam sourit. Oh que si, il a eue la frousse. Il le voyait dans ses yeux écaquillés qui étaient hantés par la flamme de l'animosité. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas qu'il se soit inquiété pour lui.

Tout comme il n'en revenait pas de ce changement en lui. Depuis que Michael était apparu dans sa chambre, il se sentait tellement mieux. Un indicible sentiment de joie l'étreignait et sous son impulsion, il ne put s'empêcher de faire ce à quoi il ne faisait que penser depuis sa disparition.

Adam prit Michael dans ses bras et dans une étreinte très masculine, il lui tapota le dos. Seulement dans son geste qu'il voulait amical, Adam ne prédit pas ce qu'il allait ressentir. Soudainement, ses jambes devinrent comme du coton et son cœur battait la mesure dans sa poitrine. Il sentait également le sang le lui monter aux joues et une drôle de sensation s'agiter dans son estomac. Comme si des insectes y dansaient fébrilement.

– **Que fais-tu ?**

De son côté, Michael s'était soudain calmé. La colère qui l'avait envahi plus tôt s'était dissipée lorsqu'Adam l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il se sentait tranquille, bien que les battements du cœur ne ralentissaient toujours pas. Même s'il était à l'aise au creux des bras de cet humain si surprenant, il se demanda à quoi rimait ce geste. Il lui semblait avoir déjà observer ce phénomène, en effet. Mais il avait remarqué que la plupart du temps, c'était des personnes d'une même famille ou un couple qui échangeait une étreinte comme celle-ci. Non pas un ange et un humain. Surtout pas lui et un humain.

– **Pourquoi voulais-tu que je revienne ?** finit par s'enquérir l'archange.

Adam s'écarta de lui, un sourire dominant toujours ses traits. Il maintint l'ange à bout de bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– **À force de radoter, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieux que toi, sans déconner ! Tu es mon ami, d'accord ? Et je ne supporte pas qu'un ami soit fâché contre moi.**

Sur ce, il lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule, prêt à mettre fin à cette discussion qui le mettait un tantinet mal à l'aise mais le regard froid de Michael le retint.

– **Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais plus me voir alors j'ai respecté ta volonté.**

Adam rit nerveusement. Il savait pourtant comment pensait l'archange. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se surveille s'il ne voulait pas que ce genre d'incident se reproduise.

– **Tu sais, Michael, nous ne sommes pas éternels, nous autres, humains.**

– **Je sais,** affirma Michael.

– **Et de ce fait, nous disons très souvent des choses que nous ne pensons pas.**

– **Vous pensez forcément avant de parler...**

– **Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on dit souvent des choses que nous regrettons par la suite. Je t'assure que quand je t'ai dit de partir c'était seulement de la salle de bain. Il faut bien te rentrer dans le crâne que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Alors je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie, capito ?**

– **Important... comment puis-je l'être alors que je ne fais pas partie de ta famille ou ne suis pas ton amoureuse ?**

Il avait vraiment posée cette question ? Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement, des fois, Michael se comportait vraiment comme un enfant qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la vie en société. En même temps, Adam ne devrait même pas s'en étonner. C'était Michael, après tout.

– **Il faut que je t'embrasse pour que tu comprennes que je tiens à toi ?!** s'exclama Adam.

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté. La notion d'embrasser lui était très vague. Il savait que c'était les couples en bonne voie pour se reproduire ou qui s'était déjà reproduits qui pouvaient s'embrasser. Cette façon de caresser leurs lèvres entre elles avait toujours semblé bizarre à Michael. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle chose alors pourquoi Adam lui demandait-il cela ? Il ne comprenait pas.

– **Je ne veux pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec un humain.**

– **Pardon ?** s'écria Adam en écarquillant les yeux. **Mais qui t'a parlé de sexe ? **

Il était complètement ironique en lui demandant s'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui mais par quel cheminement a-t-il pu en arriver à la conclusion qu'Adam voulait coucher avec lui ? Silencieusement, il le détailla en laissant couler son regard sur lui.

Adam aurait aimé qu'en le regardant comme ça et en l'entendant dire qu'il ne voulait clairement pas de lui, il ne pense ni ne ressente ce qui le traversa justement. Il se mordit la lèvre et sans s'y attendre le moins du monde, il éclata de rire. Diversion que son cerveau avait trouvé avant lui pour le détourner de cette plaie à vif dans sa poitrine. Une aide pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose.

**– T'es vraiment un ange, toi !**

**– En effet**, confirma placidement Michael.

**– Je disais ça pour plaisanter, Michael ! Je ne vais pas t'embrasser.**

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en avait l'intention puisqu'en disant cela, il voulait seulement se moquer de lui mais, bordel, pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal de se faire rembarrer par quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu dans l'idée d'embrasser ?! Adam était en train de devenir barge, vraiment. Il serait bien incapable de diagnostiquer de quoi il souffrait pourtant en tant que fils d'infirmière, il était plus qu'armer en matière de connaissances sur les maladies qu'elles soient neurologiques ou physiologiques. Mais ses symptômes prêtaient à penser qu'il virait doucement mais sûrement dans une folie destructrice.

**– Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle**, déclara froidement l'ange qui se demandait ce qu'Adam trouvait d'amusant dans le fait de blaguer là-dessus.

Adam sourit. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il tenait à lui.


	12. Je pense incompréhensible arriéré

_Ah, ce chapitre !... Je crois que c'est celui qui m'a procuré le plus de plaisir à écrire. Du moins, pour l'instant. _

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi x)_

_Merci encore à **adelaide . australia**, **Encre-de-ciel** et **Tsuh** pour leurs reviews._

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**...**

Dingue. Adam était dingue.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, après une nuit agitée avec un réveil des plus raides, notamment au niveau de son caleçon, il s'était pris à fantasmer sur Michael, juste en regardant ses mains. Pour être exact, il s'était brusquement rappelé de son rêve qui avait inondé son oreiller de bave et son sous-vêtement d'une matière un peu plus collante. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais quand plus tard dans la journée, il avait heurté Michael en sortant des toilettes, ses mains s'étaient cripées sur la braguette qu'elles tentaient de fermer. Il avait voulu jurer mais la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Seul endroit, avec les toilettes, où ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y être en même temps. Une véritable échappatoire pour le jeune homme qui commençait à ne plus se reconnaître. Pas qu'être attiré par un homme l'étonne. Enfin si, mais ce n'était même pas un humain alors bon...

Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait développé un désir charnel envers Michael. Lorsqu'il constatait à quel point son cerveau pouvait dégénérer, il flippait déjà sévère mais quand ses sentiments s'y mettaient... Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Par exemple quand, aujourd'hui, il se disait que passer du temps avec les autres serait une bonne idée et que Michael s'était mis à discuter avec Sam d'une maniere posée qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, il s'est souvenu que l'archange le guérissait lui aussi, quand ils se faisaient martyriser par Lucifer et alors, il a manqué de s'emporter. Dans un excès de colère, il a bondit de sa chaise et a ainsi alerté toute la tablée. Toutes les têtes ont pivoté vers lui, y compris celle de Michael. Il avait évité son regard promptement et avait lâché abruptement qu'il allait se chercher une bière.

Le voilà donc, la tête dans le frigo à se maudire de réagir aussi impulsivement. Il avait failli frapper son frère juste parce qu'il avait une conversation tout ce qu'il de plus banale avec Michael. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était une chose de faire des rêves érotiques complètement inavouables mais se comporter comme une pétasse possessive, c'en était une autre. Michael n'était pas sa propriété. Et puis s'il savait ce que pense Adam en ce moment, il le tuerait sur le champ. Ou pire, il prendrait la poudre d'escampette. Cette simple idée l'horrifiait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'il rêvait quasiment toutes les nuits qu'il lui taillait une pipe...

– **Il en veut une**, déclara soudainement une voix grave dans son dos.

Adam se redressa et manqua de faire tomber sa bouteille de bière en percevant cette voix. C'était Castiel, ex-ange et possiblement détenteur de dons extra-sensoriels s'il en croyait sa dernière phrase. Avait-il entendu ses pensées ?!

– **Quoi ?!** s'écria Adam en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

– **Dean, il en veut une.**

– **Je te demande pardon ?!** s'exclama Adam, répugné.

– **Une bière. Dean en veut une**, répéta Castiel en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour que le jeune frère de son protégé réagisse de la sorte.

– **Ah... Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs, mon vieux !**

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant absolument ce que voulait dire le Milligan. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait peur ? C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas toujours attention à faire du bruit quand il se mouvait mais Adam ne semblait pas si effrayé en l'entendant parler.

– **Castiel est plus jeune que moi**, lâcha brusquement une voix imposante.

Adam tourna des yeux ahuris vers Michael qui venait d'apparaître près de Castiel.

–** Ça, je sais mais je ne... Attends ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu crois que je t'appelle "vieux" parce que tu as juste des millénaires de plus que moi ?!**

– **Eh bien, je suis vieux, c'est vrai...**

Adam ouvrit de grands yeux, complètement pantois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette expression qu'il utiliser aussi couramment pouvait être interprétée de travers mais il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

– **C'est une expression ! Une façon de s'adresser à quelqu'un dont on est proche.**

– **Nous ne sommes pas proches**, intervint Castiel.

Adam fit claquer la paume de sa main contre son front. Il n'y avait donc pas que Michael qui était aussi peu habitué aux coutumes et au langage courant des humains. La majorité des anges sont-ils comme ça ? En tout cas, le premier ange qu'il a rencontré n'était pas ainsi. Crâne d'œuf était bien du genre à user d'insultes que lui-même n'employait que rarement.

– **Dans mon cas, c'est plus une habitude de m'adresser aux gens comme ça...**

– **Ne cherche pas à t'expliquer avec des anges**, lui conseilla Dean en passant derrière eux pour aller chercher la bière dont il n'avait toujours pas vue la couleur.

– **Mais...**

– **Non, fais ce que je te dis. Je t'assure que c'est un gain de temps et d'énergie**, lui assura Dean.

Michael et Castiel s'interrogèrent du regard n'ayant finalemet pas compris si "vieux" était une expression, une marque d'affection ou simple constat.

Décidant que son frère avait raison, il abandonna les deux anges et se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque où étaient installés les autres. En croisant le regard de Sam, Adam ne put s'empêcher de contracter les mâchoires. Il savait pourtant que c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait contrecarrer la petite pointe d'amertume de le piquer.

...

Après quelques jours passés avec les autres à parler de l'impossibilité effarante de renvoyer les anges au paradis et du fait que rien ne soit apparemment précisé dans la parole de Dieu pour se faire, Adam sentait presque une part de sa folie latente le quitter. Il avait même l'impression d'être normal. Enfin, aussi normal que peut l'être un Winchester.

Il était là, tranquille, à discuter avec Kevin qui était devenu un nouvel ami en peu de temps et il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à l'archange qui les fixait et les écoutait attentivement, depuis l'autre côté de la table.

– **Donc, tu voulais devenir le premier président des États-Unis à être asiatique ?** rigola Adam qui trouvait son plan de carrière légèrement arrogant.

– **Je me suis très vite rendu compte que ce serait impossible...** marmonna Kevin, amer.

– **Ce n'est pas le destin d'un prophète**, affirma Michael d'un ton à la fois placide et glacial.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début de la conversation des deux jeunes gens et cela ne manqua pas de jeter un froid dans la pièce. Kevin qui ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec un ange aussi imposant que Michael ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui de peur qu'il possède le pouvoir de le cramer sur place. Même si en fait, le jeune prophète savait qu'il était capable de bien pire. Et comme depuis que lui et Adam étaient devenus ce qui ressemblait le plus à des amis, Michael lui lançait des regards à glacer le sang de Satan lui-même, la seule chose qu'il eut envie de faire, fut de prendre les jambes à son cou.

– **Le mien de destin n'était certainement pas de te servir de véhicule et pourtant c'est arrivé**, le contra Adam.

Michael fronça les sourcils aussi agacé par le fait qu'il lui remémore ce souvenir qui lui était devenu désagréable que parce qu'il semblait défendre le prophète.

– **Mais toi, tu n'avais pas de grande destinée. Les projets de Dieu méritent des sacrifices mais ils les valent.**

– **Ah parce que tu trouves réellement que choisir des gens pour leur une destinée dont ils ne veulent pas vaut le coup, toi ?! C'est brider leur liberté, ni plus ni moins.**

– **Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables...**

Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

– **Comme ton cœur**, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Adam, acide.

– **Les anges n'ont pas de cœur**, précisa Michael.

Plus qu'agacé, Adam se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea à toutes enjambées vers sa chambre. Rien ne servait de parler avec lui, il pensait vraiment que Dieu avait raison sur tout. Or, ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Sinon, il n'aurait pas abandonner ses enfants si lâchement, les laissant sans repères. C'est justement ce qui agaçait Adam. Malgré le fait que son père l'ait abandonné, Michael lui faisait encore confiance aveuglément. Adam doutait un jour d'avoir le quinzième de cette confiance.

Adam était à peine entré dans sa chambre qu'il y retrouvait déjà Michael.

– **J'ai été désagréable**, devina Michael en regardant Adam enlever ses chaussures.

– **À ton avis ?**

– **Je l'ai été**.

Adam poussa un soupir avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il rampa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche du mur contre lequel était appuyé son lit et le fixa. Après quelques minutes, d'un silence bien trop long, Adam perçut comme une secousse sur le matelas, comme si quelqu'un s'y installait. Curieux, il se retourna pour jauger de ce qui avait provoquer ce mouvement au sein de son lit. Ce qu'il vit aurait pu lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête tant ce pouvait être déconcertant. Michael s'était allongé à côté de lui, sans même prendre la peine de se déchausser. Il fixait le plafond comme si c'était son seul point de repère.

– **C'est vraiment inconfortable**, constata l'ange d'un ton pincé.

Adam sourit. Ce geste voulait dire beaucoup de la part de quelqu'un comme Michael. Alors qu'il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit de s'excuser, il sentait quand même qu'Adam était un peu fâché alors il voulait s'assurer que ça ne durerait pas. Au final, peut-être que ça lui était désagréable à lui aussi lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Bien que dans le cas précis, ce soit juste la période menstruelle d'Adam qui les avait mené ici.

Adam glissa son bras sous oreiller et observa l'air constipé de l'archange. Jamais Adam aurait pensé qu'il existait des êtres qui n'aimaient pas les lits. C'était pourtant le cas de cet être extraordinaire.

– **Tu penses réellement que Dieu a bridée notre liberté ?**

– **Tu veux dire, celle des anges ?** lui demanda Adam avant que Michael n'opine. **Eh bien, oui, d'une certaine manière. Vous êtes des soldats, certes, mais Dieu ne vous en a pas laissé le choix. Il vous a fait ainsi. Faits pour pas que vous vous posiez trop de questions.**

Michael se tourna vers Adam et ce simple geste réduisit considérablement la proximité entre eux. Le cœur d'Adam fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine et se mit à tambouriner sauvagement comme s'il voulait briser sa cage thoracique. Il écarquilla les yeux bien malgré lui et sentit des fourmillement traverser son corps tout entier.

– **Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce que peut représenter la liberté.**

Adam tendit le bras vers le visage de Michael et posa la main dans ses cheveux soyeux sans qu'il ne l'ait prémédité. Il voulut se rétracter en comprenant ce qu'il faisait mais en plongeant les yeux dans ceux de l'ange, il n'en eut pas envie.

– **C'est ce que tu as en ce moment, Michael. Tu es libre de tes gestes, de tes pensées... Tu peux absolument tout faire.**

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Ouaip !**

– **Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à savoir ce dont j'ai envie ?**

_Ne regarde pas ses lèvres_, s'ordonna machinalement Adam qui avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation.

– **Parce que tu n'as jamais imaginé être libre un jour et à présent, tu as tellement de choix, c'est difficile de savoir ce que tu veux, c'est normal.**

Michael tourna de nouveau la tête vers le plafond et Adam en profita pour retirer sa main discrètement, seulement Michael l'attrapa au vol. Il saisit son poignet avec une vigueur et une force dont il ne paraissait pas se rendre compte mais Adam le sentit passer. Il retint un cri de surprise en arquant le sourcil. C'était la première fois que Michael avait un geste pour lui et lorsqu'il déposa la main d'Adam sur son torse pour la recouvrir d'une main ardente, Adam ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager.

Adam sentait la douce chaleur de l'archange au travers de ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de si agréable. Et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle dans sa poitrine. Il cognait si fort qu'Adam était certain que Michael pouvait le percevoir. Pourtant celui-ci demeurait incroyablement stoïque. Cela semblait complètement dingue à Adam tant son corps s'agitait pour un simple contact. Il sentait très clairement ce fourmillement remonter le long de son bras, tout comme il discernait cette sensation de bouillonnement dans ses veines. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait perçut quelque chose d'aussi intense. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et ses rêves lui revinrent en tête.

– **C'est rester comme ça qui te fait envie ?** articula Adam qui peinait à respirer normalement.

– **Pour le moment, je n'aspire à rien d'autre**, confirma Michael.

Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait, lui aussi, rester à ses côtés ? Adam l'ignorait et pour le moment, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement tant son cerveau était assaillit de penser et d'images très mauvaises. Il essayait de se refroidir comme il le pouvait en se remémorant que Michael était un ange et en pensant qu'il devrait s'écarter de lui le plus rapidement possible mais ça lui était parfaitement impossible. C'était tellement agréable de sentir le cœur du véhicule de Michael battre au travers son t-shirt noir, qu'il voulait goûter à chaque seconde de ce moment privilégié. Il se sentait plongé dans une plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée possible.

Un sourire attendri vint étendre ses lèvres.


	13. Je pense créature magnifiée

_Et voilà, cette fiction touche à sa fin. Je vous présente mon dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il soit à votre goût parce que franchement, ce n'est pas la meilleure des fins. Je ferais sans doute un épilogue ;)_

_Et à partir de maintenant, je ne le répéterais plus : cette fiction n'est pas pour les enfants ! **Scène choquante à venir.**_

_Merci encore à toutes les choupettes (j'ai nommé **adelaide . australia, Encre-de-ciel, Tsuh **et** HortenseCortes**)__qui me suivent toujours, je vous aime !_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit "ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**...**

Au cœur de la pénombre, Adam ne distinguait presque rien. Sauf une chose : Michael n'était plus là. Il tâta à l'aveugle la place froide et vide de l'archange. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, Adam se redressa doucement sur le matelas. Habituellement, Michael ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où Adam l'avait laissé avant de s'endormir. Et cela avait toujours rassuré le jeune homme mais là, il ne percevait même plus la présence de l'archange.

– **Michael ?** appela-t-il dans l'infime espoir d'entendre sa voix.

Un silence assourdissant lui répondit. Angoissé, Adam entreprit de se lever, dans l'intention d'aller explorer le bunker dans les moindres recoins. Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça mais son estomac était aussi noué que l'était son cœur. Il appréhendait de ne pas le revoir et il eut la sensation d'être une de ses conquêtes passées auxquelles il lui arrivait un peu trop souvent de poser des lapins.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il marcha dans quelque chose de visqueux qui trempa sa chaussette. Adam fronça les sourcils puis alluma la lumière pour voir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était des tripes humaines qui baignaient dans une marre écarlate, il bondit sur place et attrapa la dague dans son tiroir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était dans la pièce mais quand il vit une ombre sortir de l'obscurité, Adam se mit sur ses gardes.

Ce n'était que lui.

**– Désolé, mon frère n'est plus là**, annonça-t-il en indiquant d'un geste du menton, le plafond d'où gouttait encore du sang.

Adam qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et pourquoi il était dans sa chambre outre le fait que celle-ci soit dans un état digne d'un film gore, suivit son regard. Michael était là, cloué au plafond, le corps formant une croix et ses ailes qui étaient incrustées dans le plafond s'étendaient majestueusement. Il avait des lames séraphique plantées dans les main, les jambes et la tête. Son buste n'était plus qu'un trou béant. Ses organes lui avaient été violemment arrachés.

Déglutissant, Adam poussa un hurlement rauque qui ressemblait vaguement à la prononciation du nom de l'archange. Les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux et bientôt, elles ruisselèrent sur ses joues blafardes, trempant son t-shirt. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine aussi sûrement que cette incrédulité béotienne se vidait de lui. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, il s'y refusait. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute. Michael avait été tué. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Non, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'indestructible ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Non pas lui ! Pitié, Seigneur, pas lui !

Instinctivement, Adam grimpa sur la table de chevet et déposa une main sur la joue de l'archange.

******– **Michael ! s'exclama Adam entre deux sanglots. **Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Non ! Pas toi ! Michael !**

**– Eh si...** ricana une voix.

Adam mit un temps fou à comprendre que quelqu'un avait parlé mais lorsqu'il braqua son regard sur Sam, il comprit enfin. Il sauta de la table de chevet pour se jeter sur lui et le frapper.

**– SALOPARD !** hurla-t-il, plus furieux que jamais.

Le seul individu capable de faire une telle chose ne pouvait être que Lucifer. C'était ce pourri qui avait tué Michael de sang-froid. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Adam le frappa au visage mais il ne put lui donner qu'un coup car celui-ci était si dur qu'il eut la sensation d'avoir cogné une épaisse plaque d'acier. Mais Adam se moquait bien de la douleur et de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver en frappant Satan de la sorte. Tout ce qui importait c'était cette blessure à vif qui dévorait son cœur à vitesse grand V. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire souffrir avant de tuer celui qui avait fait ça à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. À l'ange qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne saurait l'admettre ou le concevoir. Une rage folle vint tendre chacun de ses muscles. Malgré la dureté insensée de l'impact, Adam frappa de nouveau le visage de son frère qu'avait revêtu le diable. Mais aucun sang ne jaillissait, aucun gémissement de douleur ne franchissait ses lèvres. Lucifer le regardait fixement, sans rien faire.

**– Tu t'es brisé les os et tu continues ?** ricana Lucifer. **Tu devais être dingue de mon frère pour chialer comme une gamine, hein ?**

**– TA GUEULE !**

Son cœur se tordait avec une telle force dans sa poitrine qu'elle semblait absorber celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il était épuisé, pourtant sa colère ne décroissait pas. Il était plus furieux qu'il ne devrait l'être ou qu'il ne l'a jamais été et en même temps, il se sentait si mal que ces larmes qui coulaient incessamment de ses yeux ne suffisaient pas. C'était si fort, si inimaginable qu'il aurait aimé y mettre fin sur le champ.

**– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Il n'a jamais réellement voulu te faire de mal, putain !**

**– Me traiter de monstre est la dernière chose qu'on peut faire dans sa vie**, répondit Lucifer, particulièrement amer.

Adam le frappa de nouveau en y mettant toutes ses dernières forces.

**– Je te tuerai ! Je le jure ! Je te tuerai !**

******– **Adam !

C'était la voix de Michael. Du moins, la voix qu'il avait quand il était dans le corps de ce Matt. Elle semblait provenir du plafond mais bientôt, elle se fit plus forte, plus imposante. Comme si elle résonnait dans son crâne. Et d'un coup le noir total.

Avant que la lumière ne se fasse de nouveau, ses yeux trouvèrent le doux visage de Michael. Les yeux exorbités, il le contempla un temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui criait après. Il voulut prononcer son prénom mais il manquait de souffle.

**– Respire, Adam ! Mais respire !**

Il était en train de suffoquer. Son cœur battait bien trop fort et trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal. Sans parler de ces tremblements et de ces sueurs froides qui parcouraient son dos de tout son long.

Adam ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique mais quand Michael posa deux doigts sur son front pour lui transmettre une vague de calme, il put enfin reprendre son souffle et les soubresauts qui agitaient son torse se dissipèrent.

**– Seigneur !** soupira Michael.

Adam n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était dans les bras de l'archange. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

**– T-T-Tu étais... mort...** murmura Adam qui sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Michael le dévisagea de ses singuliers yeux verts. Dans un mouvement à peine perceptible, il pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses sourcils déjà froncés au possible, s'enfoncèrent un peu plus vers l'arête de son nez. Que c'était bon de le voir en vie...

******– **Je crois que c'était un rêve, annonça Michael.

Un rêve ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait jamais fait d'aussi atroce de toute sa vie. Et puis, ça semblait tellement réel. Dieu qu'il avait eu peur.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Adam le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort que ses membres endoloris le pouvaient. Après quelques secondes, Michael finit par lui rendre son étreinte un peu trop fort pour que l'adolescent retienne un cri de surprise. Mais le sentir tout contre lui était une sensation des plus agréables, de celles dont on voudrait que jamais elles ne prennent fin. Adam profita de la chaleur de l'ange plusieurs minutes. Si avec quelqu'un d'autre, rester aussi longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre aurait pu être gênant, avec Michael, cela allait de soit.

**– J'ai eu la peur de ma vie**, soupira Adam, en laissant sa main fourrager dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Michael ne répondit rien, se contentant de rester statique contre le jeune homme. Pour lui, c'était une situation très étrange. Il était pris entre l'envie de briser la nuque d'Adam et celle de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour faire fondre ses cellules humaines contre sa grâce et ainsi les faire fusionner. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire l'un ou l'autre puisque cela signifiait la disparition de l'être qui se nichait dans ses bras.

**– T'es beaucoup trop fort pour remplir la fonction de nournours vivant**, rit doucement Adam en s'écartant de l'ange.

**– Tu as froid.**

Sans demander son avis à Adam, Michael prit la couverture et la passa autour du corps glacé et tremblant du jeune homme. Néanmoins, ses tremblements ne venaient absolument pas du fait qu'il avait froid. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il vient de passer un bon bout de temps lover dans les bras d'un être fait de chaleur ?!

**– Heu, merci, maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en sucre.**

**– Non, tu es en chair**, répliqua Michael du tac au tac. **Tu te souviens de ton rêve ?**

Il n'était pas rare qu'Adam fasse des cauchemars. D'après Michael, il en faisait quasiment toutes les nuits. Des relents de la cage, soi-disant, mais il s'évertuait à les calmer quand le jeune homme s'agitait ou criait trop. De son côté, Adam n'en avait jamais eu le souvenir, sûrement parce qu'en essayant de le tranquilliser Michael lui faisait oublier ses cauchemars. Jusqu'à celui-là.

**– Oui.**

**– Et quel était-il pour que tu sois aussi agité ?**

**– Lucifer était sorti de la cage et t'avais tué.**

**– Il est impossible que mon frère sorte de la cage, à présent. De plus, je suis plus fort que lui alors il ne pourrait pas me tuer aussi facilement.**

Michael n'avait jamais rien dit sur les rêves du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que cette façon qu'avait son visage de se tordre de douleur ne se reproduise. Il savait que même lui ne pouvait réparer ce que Lucifer et la cage avait pu lui faire mais quand il le voyait sourire presque trop sincèrement, il pensait alors qu'il était peut-être possible pour cet être humain si fort mais pourtant si fragile de guérir de blessures qui ne devraient, en aucun cas, lui être dues. Mais ça aussi, c'est impossible. Il a pu le constater cette nuit. Quand Adam s'est tordu dans tous les sens en hurlant de terreur, Michael n'a pas su quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à le calmer comme les fois précédentes alors il l'avait réveillé. Il ne respirait plus, à ce moment-là mais il n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Michael avait guidées des factions entières d'anges dans d'affreuses guerres. Il avait aussi dirigé le paradis au départ de son père mais jamais il n'avait perdu ses moyens comme cette nuit.

******– **Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler l'improbabilité de mes rêves, marmonna Adam en bâillant comme cent hommes.

**– Tu devrais dormir**, souffla Michael en observant le visage particulièrement blafard d'Adam.

La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien de revoir Michael se faire trucider par le diable en personne. Habituellement, il appréhende toujours de s'endormir à cause des cauchemars qu'il a pu faire en l'absence de Michael. Toutefois, la présence de ce dernier suffisait à le rassurer. Il savait que tant que Michael serait là, il ne risquait rien. Après cette nuit, il serait bien incapable de penser ainsi. Il ne se sentait pas de revivre le cauchemar de cette nuit.

******– Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**********– Si tu ne dors pas assez, tu seras plus faible et tu pourrais refaire des crises de panique.**

Son premier réflexe aurait été de lui asséner un sarcasme virulent au sujet du caractère maternel de ses propos mais lorsqu'il vit sa mine pincée, tout cynisme le déserta.

**************– T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? **s'étonna Adam en dévisageant Michael.

– **Tu es épuisé**, éluda justement ce dernier. **Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te rendormir ?**

Adam pinça les lèvres en poussant un long soupir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose cette question. Sa réponse ne serait que trop éloquente quant à ce qu'Adam ressentait. Si avec ce cauchemar, il avait réalisé que ses sentiments à l'égard de l'archange était d'une force telle qu'elle dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il se refusait encore d'y penser ou de l'admettre. La chute serait trop brutale. Il ne le savait que trop. Peu importe l'affection qu'il portait à Michael, elle ne sera jamais réciproque. En tout cas, pas comme il pourrait l'espérer. Et à juste titre. Avant qu'il ait, ne serait-ce que pensé qu'il puisse avoir de quelconque sentiments à son égard, Adam s'était déjà fait rejeter des dizaines de fois, lui semblait-il. Et pour l'avoir abrité pendant un temps, il était certain que l'archange ne pourrait jamais développer d'attirance pour lui. C'était encore plus fou que d'imaginer Sam se pavaner en tenue de soubrette.

Sentant son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine, Adam se retourna dans le lit pour présenter son dos à Michael. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui répondre.

– **Tu ne comprendrais pas**, finit-il par souffler.

* * *

_Au cas où, je vous l'affirme. Le message au début de ce chapitre était une vaste supercherie. Une bonne blague. (J'ai dit "bonne" ?) Enfin, peut-être n'avez-vous pas trouvé cela aussi drôle que moi, quoiqu'il en soit, **ce n'est pas la fin de ma fiction**, bien entendu. Je vous retrouve bientôt avec de nouvelles... aventures (ça fait vraiment bande annonce du prochain épisode d'une série à la manque...)_


	14. Je pense abruti entêté

_Je l'avoue, mon côté sadique a pris le dessus dans le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolée de vous avoir fait flipper ;)_

_Enfin, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Celui-ci est un peu plus doux et je repars sur la famille d'Adam._

_Et encore un énorme merci à **Adelaide . Austalia**, **Neiflheim**, **Encre-de-ciel** et **Tsuh.**  
_

* * *

**...**

**Quand on te dit"ange", tu penses... ?**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**...**

Dean se comportait parfois d'une façon si despotique qu'Adam l'enverrait bien se faire mettre. Et par son cher Castiel, si possible. Sans déconner, uniquement parce qu'Adam avait eu le malheur de s'enfiler la dernière part de tarte, Dean avait juré qu'il ferait une crise d'hypoglycémie aiguë si Adam n'allait pas lui chercher de quoi le nourrir. Et pas de la bouffe de régime, sinon, il allait vraiment se fâcher. Adam lui a dit qu'il pouvait toujours courir et que s'il la voulait tant sa tarte, qu'il aille se la chercher lui-même. Adam n'était pas sa boniche, bon sang. Sur ça, l'aîné des Winchester s'est exclamé qu'il devait faire des recherches sur la créature qui avait apparemment sévi dans la ville d'à côté et qui était d'une cruauté sans nom. Et comme s'il n'exigeait pas déjà trop de son demi-frère, il lui a ordonné d'y aller avec Sam et lui seul, sous prétexte qu'il ferait plus confiance à un nazis qu'à Michael. Adam, plus qu'énervé par son comportement d'adjudant-chef, s'est mis à crier que si déjà, il avait la gentillesse d'accéder à sa requête, il irait avec qui il voudrait, donc avec l'archange.

– **Il est inquiet, c'est tout**, l'excusa Sam en donnant la liste de courses accompagnée de l'argent pour les payer à Adam. **Il a flippé quand il t'a vu faire ta crise.**

En effet, la veille, Adam avait apparemment fait une crise de panique au beau milieu de la journée. Lui n'en avait pas le souvenir le plus strict mais quand il s'est réveillé dans les bras de Michael qui marmonnait des paroles en énochien, et de surcroît entouré de trois autres visages inquiets en plus d'un curieux, il a tout de suite compris. Selon Sam, sans l'intervention de Michael, il serait à l'hôpital avec un tuyau dans la gorge.

– **On a tous flippé**, finit par reprendre Sam. **Mais je pense qu'à cause de ça, Dean en est venu à penser que si tu sortais, tu te sentirais mieux et les souvenirs de la cage remonteraient moins à la surface.**

– **Ouais ben, c'est pas une raison pour se défouler sur moi**, rognonna Adam.

– **Dean est un chasseur et en tant que tel, il ne sait pas toujours comment dire les choses mais ses intentions sont bien là. Il veut seulement te protéger.**

Adam pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce rapport détaillé du comportement et de la psychologie de Dean. Il lui en voulait encore pour avoir osé faire ce que plus personne ne s'avise de faire depuis la mort de sa mère, c'est-à-dire lui donner des ordres mais aussi pour avoir insulté Michael de "trou du'c égocentrique" qui ne s'est jamais soucié de sa sécurité. Cela avait achevé de mettre Adam en rogne. Il lui avait répondu en hurlant que Michael avait plus veillé à sa sécurité que lui ne pourrait jamais le faire.

– **Oh, et si tu as le moindre problème, tu pourras nous appeler**, reprit Sam en lui tendant un vieux cellulaire.

– **Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver**, déclara fermement Michael.

Sam leva les yeux vers l'archange qui le fixait de ses yeux glaciaux. Contrairement à son frère, Sam ne doutait pas un seul instant du fait que Michael protègera Adam du mieux qu'il le peut. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait très bien ce lien puissant qui s'est tissé entre Michael et Adam. Il semblait parfaitement inconcevable mais tellement palpable.

– **Je sais**, répliqua Sam en gratifiant Michael d'un sourire entendu.

Adam se retourna vers ce dernier qui patientait près de la porte derrière lui. Il avait encore insérer son masque de froideur constant. Ses paroles semblaient certifier de manière évidente qu'il veillerait toujours sur lui mais Adam avait du mal à le voir sous cet œil. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'en bonne fifille à ses parents, sa mère, ici présente, le confiait au fiancé détesté par le père qui boudait dans la pièce adjacente.

– **Sur ses paroles pleines de condescendance, on va mettre les voiles**, déclara Adam en frappant dans ses mains. **À moins que tu aies tellement peur de me laisser aller au bal que tu préfères me mettre une laisse pour m'y accompagner, maman ?**

Sam lui sourit. Il savait d'expérience que la sortie de la cage était particulièrement rude mais Adam arrivait quand même à garder son sens de l'humour. Il ne saurait dire si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Dans la famille, l'humour était plutôt une échappatoire.

Sur ce, Adam et Michael sortirent du bunker d'un bon pas. Cela leur sera bénéfique à tous les deux de prendre l'air. Michael qui n'osait plus sortir de la pièce où se trouvait Adam à cause de ses crises répétées, était condamné à supporter les Winchester bien trop longtemps à son goût. Adam, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas sortir du bunker sans l'autorisation de ses geôliers consanguins, ce qui lui portait sérieusement sur le système. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait finalement accepté d'aller faire les courses. S'il n'en avait pas entrevu les avantages, Dean aurait toujours pu rêver pour qu'Adam, cède à ses élans de grand frère dictateur.

Adam qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un moment déjà, cilla douloureusement avant de se rendre compte qu'il neigeait.

– **T'as vu, ça ?!** s'exclama Adam. **Il neige !**

– **J'ai vu.**

Adam tourna sa figure d'enfant content vers son ami insensible au charme de la poudreuse. Il ne faisait que fixer le jeune homme comme s'il méritait plus d'attention que les flocons qui virevoltaient depuis le ciel.

– **Ben quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?**

– **Je ne me suis jamais posée la question**, souffla Michael.

Adam roula les yeux, exaspéré. Ces anges. Ils sont eux-mêmes considéré comme des êtres de magie, de magnificence et de pureté mais ils sont incapables de voir la beauté de ce monde.

Le Milligan se dirigea vers la voiture qu'il avait dérobée pour venir ici. D'un coup, elle lui paraissait bien délabrée et affreusement orange. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de voler ce taco ?

Alors qu'Adam était déjà entré dans l'automobile, Michael stagna quelques temps à côté d'elle, hésitant à y pénétrer. Adam disait souvent qu'il n'avait aucun goût, au sens le plus strict du terme mais Michael n'a jamais apprécié les voitures.

– **Je n'aime pas les voitures**, lâcha Michael en montant à bord. **C'est lent et particulièrement étroit...**

– **Surtout cette vieille bagnole**, confirma Adam. **Mais dis-donc, tes goûts s'affirment !**

– **Je n'aime pas non plus les lits**, lui rappela Michael comme pour mettre en évidence que ces deux états de faits ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui.

– **Dommage ! On peut y faire des tas de choses intéressantes !**

Il venait vraiment de faire une allusion sexuelle à un ange ? Bon Dieu ! Il blasphémait de plus en plus ! Depuis que ses pensées perverses ne pouvaient plus trouver exutoire dans ses songes puisque quand il s'en souvenait, ceux-ci étaient déjà occupés par la cage et son pensionnaire, il devenait de plus en plus obsédé. C'était maintenant constant. Il y pensait dés que son esprit n'était pas assez encombré. Une fois, pour empêcher ses pensées de virer dans l'érotisme, il s'était intentionnellement renversé son verre de whisky sur le jean. Même s'il était déjà trop tard, cela l'avait refroidi un tant soit peu et permis de s'éclipser.

Déglutissant bruyamment, Adam mit le contact. Il roula jusqu'à une rue commerciale où il se gara. Il avait envie de se balader un peu avant d'aller faire les courses.

– **Moi, j'ai toujours adoré ça !** déclara Adam qui, sous l'impulsion des flocons, avait envie de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **Eh bien, pour commencer, les jours de neige, je n'allais pas à l'école. À la place, ma mère me préparait un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows. Et même quand elle travaillait, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour en faire. Et puis la neige a quelque chose de magique.**

– **Il n'y a rien de magique. Ce n'est que de la glace cristallisée qui s'est formée à partir de la condensation dans les...**

– **Je sais ce que c'est que la neige. Et par magique, j'entends quelque chose qui échappe totalement à ton entendement.**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi ce que tu vois.**

Ils venaient de déboucher sur un parc où de nombreux enfants s'envoyaient des boules de neiges sous le regard vigilant des parents. Dans des coins tranquilles du parc, on voyait des couples se bécoter et sur chaque visage, transparaissait un sourire.

– **Du blanc...** souffla Michael qui n'avait pas compris qu'Adam faisait référence à la joie qui envahissaient inévitablement le visage des gens. **C'est très pur. Cette blancheur est semblable au paradis...**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'archange, provoquant celui de l'humain qui l'observait attentivement, d'un œil fasciné. La simple vue de Michael souriant fit s'agiter son cœur dans son torse.

– **Tu souris**, constata Adam. **Tu aimes la neige, toi aussi.**

– **Oui**, confirma Michael.

Alors qu'ils avaient passés les groupes d'enfants qui se chamaillaient, Michael reçut une boule de neige dans les cheveux. Ce n'était que l'accident d'une petite fille blonde qui avait raté son camarade mais Michael vit là une offensive qui méritait réponse.

– **Qui m'a lancé ce projectile ?** lança-t-il, menaçant.

– **Calme-toi, Michael ! Ce ne sont que des enfants qui jouent !**

– **Je ne comprends pas comment on peut jouer en se lançant de la glace à la figure...**

Adam rit de bon cœur. En effet, cette idée devait être dérangeante pour un ange.

Sans trop réfléchir, Adam prit Michael par le poignet pour l'entraîner loin de la petite fille qu'il avait effrayée. Une fois assez loin pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus, Adam s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami. Il sourit en voyant que les cheveux de Michael étaient imprégnés d'une masse blanche. Adam tendit le bras pour en ôter la glace. Passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du véhicule de Michael n'était pas sans effet sur le jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention à son cœur qui battait la chamade, ni à ces sensations agréables au sein de son estomac. Sans parler de ce sentiment de plénitude lorsque le souffle de l'ange lui balaya le visage.

_Oh, bon sang ! Adam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ se reprocha-t-il. _Tu n'es pas déjà assez attaché à lui ?! Il faut que tu en rajoutes ! Tu sais très bien à quoi ça va te mener tout ça ! Michael est un archange, le plus fort de tous, de surcroît. En ce moment, il est avec toi parce qu'il est perdu mais bientôt il va de nouveau s'envoler de ses propres ailes et toi, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer, vieux._

Comment la situation avait-elle tourné ainsi ? Quand s'était-il attaché de la sorte à l'archange ? Est-ce qu'il était réellement tombé sous son charme à cause de ses sauvetages répétés ? Bordel ! Il n'a jamais ressemblé à une demoiselle en détresse mais visiblement le comportement chevaleresque de Michael avait suffit à le faire craquer. Ou alors, c'était autre chose. Il le savait, Michael lui apportait tant. Jamais auparavant, Adam ne s'était senti aussi bien avec qui que ce soit. C'était étrange de dire cela alors qu'il l'avait carrément abrité à l'intérieur de lui. Ce qui pouvait passer pour du narcissisme poussé à l'extrême n'était en fait que la découverte de deux êtres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, au juste, Michael l'avait choisi pour être son véhicule mais dés lors, Adam a entrevu un individu dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence. Inhumain, certes, mais tellement beau. Michael était d'une pureté incroyable. Malgré sa longue vie, il n'a jamais été souillé par quoique ce soit. Il est toujours resté aussi splendide. Adam admirait l'infaillible fidélité qui le reliait à son père. En dépit des épreuves qu'il lui faisait subir, il restait sa force, sa conviction. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser, Adam trouvait sa force de caractère incroyable. Il restait debout, les pieds fièrement ancrés au sol. Il ne fléchissait pas. Même s'il devait tuer son frère, il le ferait. C'était peut-être incompréhensible pour un humain, voire même horrible, mais Adam ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer pour ça. Pour ça et pour tout le reste. Pour sa beauté, sa bonté, sa sensibilité, sa sagesse, son honnêteté, son inhumanité, son incrédulité. Des tas de choses qui le constituait et qui faisait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais c'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était inéluctable. Proprement et simplement.

Voilà l'explication : c'était _inexplicable_.

– **C'est drôle que la neige ne fonde pas plus rapidement. Je pensais que la chaleur que tu dégageais aurait suffi à la faire disparaître.**

Concentré sur les cheveux de Michael, Adam ne remarqua pas cette infime distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Quand il eut fini d'enlever la neige des cheveux de l'archange, il le vit enfin. Adam baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de Michael. Ça, il devait bien avouer que son véhicule avait des lèvres enivrantes. Ou l'étaient-elles parce qu'elles représentaient l'interdit suprême ?

– **J'aime la neige**, articula Michael.

Pour qu'il ait dit ça, Adam pensait qu'il avait détourné les yeux mais il le regardait toujours fixement. Cette fois, c'était lui qui ne le suivait plus. Pourquoi disait-il cela ?

– **Oh, regarde !** s'exclama soudain une voix aiguë. **Ils sont trop mignons ensembles !**

Adam tourna la tête vers deux filles qui passaient près d'eux. La première qui les montrait du doigt avec une mine complètement gaga, portait un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat. Il couvrait ses courts cheveux roux mais pas ses lunettes à monture noire. Sa voisine, au look de motarde et aux formes plus généreuses, avait déjà les yeux fixés sur eux. Elle dégagea sa frange brune de devant ses yeux charbonneux avant de pousser un soupir qui produisit une fumée blanche.

– **J'ai vu**, affirma-t-elle d'un ton blasé. **Et quel gâchis !**

Elle ne se priva pas de reluquer Michael et Adam avec une lueur lubrique dans l'œil pendant que son amie continuait de les observer en poussant des petits cris dignes d'une groupie.

Elles les prenaient pour un couple, clairement. Adam recula d'un pas en se raclant la gorge. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir, mais il réalisa soudain que son comportement était un peu inadapté envers un archange du rang de Michael. Pourtant même s'il se rappelait souvent à l'ordre, Adam ne le considérerait probablement jamais comme le Grand Ange qu'il était. Pour lui, c'était juste Michael. Et juste Michael faisait peur à beaucoup de gens, son ami et ses frères y compris mais lui, c'était une autre paire de manches. Le simple fait qu'il se permette des gestes aussi familiers le prouvait. A vrai dire, il pensait son cerveau d'attardé incapable de concevoir toute l'étendue de la personne de Michael.

Ce dernier, intrigué, suivit le regard d'Adam. Deux filles atypiques étaient en train de passer près d'eux tout en les scrutant. L'une d'entre elles gloussait bruyamment. Michael entrevit tout de suite les raisons qui ont fait détourner l'attention d'Adam vers ces deux filles, vraisemblablement de son âge. Les humains étaient de véritables animaux. Ils se guettaient sans cesse dans l'espoir de copuler avec les uns et les autres. D'ailleurs, la brune détaillait Adam d'une manière plus qu'équivoque. Michael haussa le sourcil, sentant brusquement cette sensation d'agacement, semblable à celle qu'il ressentait en permanence en présence de Dean. Et cette envie d'arracher les tripes de la jeune femme paraissait ne rien augurer de bon.

– **Il semblerait que cette femme veuille avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi**, déclara Michael en pointant la brune du menton.

Adam tourna des yeux écarquillés vers Michael. Elle avait vraisemblablement bien envie de coucher avec lui, en effet, mais d'une part, elle le pensait gay et d'autre part, il n'était pas très sûr que ce soit de lui dont elle ait le plus envie. De toute façon, cette idée ne l'emballait même pas. Elle avait beau être séduisante, il ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour elle. C'en était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

– **Tu déconnes ?!** s'exclama Adam en fronçant les sourcils. **Ecoute, Michael, je sais bien que j'ai un ticket avec elle mais tu ne dois pas dire les choses de cette manière. C'est un peu trop cru, tu comprends ?**

S'évertuer à lui apprendre les coutumes humaines était aussi un signe de sa folie croissante. Un manifeste de sa volonté de l'intégrer à son monde seulement, il savait cela impossible. Il devait vraiment être maso pour s'infliger cela.

– **Non. Elle a envie de copuler avec toi, ça se voit.**

– **Oui, seulement des normes sociales sont censées t'empêcher de prononcer les choses ainsi**, rigola Adam. **Normalement on dit que je plais à cette fille, ok ?**

– **Mais elle, elle... ne te plait pas ?**

– **Si mais ce n'est pas la question.**

– **C'est la mienne.**

Le ton de Michael se faisait un peu trop vigoureux à son goût

– **Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec elle, d'accord ?**

– **Tu viens de dire que...**

– **La vache, t'es entêté !** soupira Adam en faisant volte face pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'archange. **Depuis que je suis sorti de la cage, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec des inconnues, compris ?**

Michael hocha doucement la tête. Il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé à Adam. Du moins, depuis que celui-ci avait éclaircies les choses. Inexplicablement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlever un poids, comme lorsqu'il finissait ses missions avec les honneurs.

**– Allons-y !** reprit Adam qui commençait à avoir froid.

Adam s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la supérette de l'autre côté du parc quand une femme lui barra intentionnellement le chemin.

– **Désolée, mon mignon, mais toi, tu ne vas nulle part !**


End file.
